13 GODs
by sifa.l.azahra
Summary: Bukankah Tuhan begitu kejam? ataukah Tuhan memiliki rencana lain? /"dia telah Bangkit" /"Ker? Dewa maut? Astaga! Kenapa bayak sekali kematian disini...sial!"/teukry/teukchul/kyuwooksung.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cast:

Park jungsoo as Zeus

Kim Ryeowook+ kim kyuhyun as hypnos and thanatos

Kim jungwoon as Hades

Lee donghae as poseidon

Shin donghae as hefaistos

Lee sungmin as apollo

Kim kibum as ker

Choi siwon as athena

Tan hangeng as Ares

Kim heechul as Aprodhite

Lee hyukjae as demeter

Kim youngwoon as deonisos

Henry lau

Zhoumi

.

.

.

Jika saja...sungguh andai saja dunia ini mau berpihak padanya,andai saja dunia ini membuatnya percaya akan adanya Tuhan,andai saja Tuhan tak bersikap egois dengan mengambil ibu yang sangat di sayanginya,dan jika saja ayahnya menggunakan sedikit saja kerja dari otak idiotnya,hari ini dunia tak perlu menangisi kebodohanya.

3423

Di tengah hujan lebat Seorang lelaki paruh baya tengah di sibukkan dengan kegiatannya,tangan kirinya sedang menggendong anak laki lakinya yang baru saja di lahirkan oleh sang istri,sementara tangan yang kanan ia pergunakan untuk menyeret anak laki lakinya yang lain yang kini berusia 5 th,'jungsoo' sang anak yang sedang di seret paksa terus meraung sembari memanggil manggil nama sang eomma yang sudah tak bernyawa ,dengan jelas ia melihat sang appa memberikan 'sedikit' lukisan di perut eommanya dengan alasan 'membantunya melahirkan',dan kini akan kemanakah mereka?

"eomma...eomma...eomma...!"

"kita harus segera pergi dari sini" ucap sang appa yang masih saja menuntun anaknya dengan sedikit 'membabi buta'

Jalanan begitu gelap dan licin,sesekali jungsoo akan terseret paksa karna terjatuh,tak dapat mengimbangi langkah besar sang appa

Ckit...Brak...

"agh...!"

Sebuah truk yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa di bilang rendah telah memberikan sinar yang cukup terang untuk menerangi jalan mereka,ah...hanya jungsoo lebih tepatnya,karena truk tadi telah berhasil meloloskan salah satu tulang pinggul sang appa...

Bukan,bukan silau cahaya lampu mobil yang jungsoo takutkan,tapi sang dongsaeng yang ia fikir sedang terbang yang ia takutkan,ya...sang appa yang kini sudah diam tak bergerak dan sang dongsaeng yang mendarat dengan mulus dan selamat tepat di kedua telapak tangan mungilnya,kebetulan? Tentu saja tidak! Jelas Tuhan yang merencanakanya,tapi apa jungsoo tahu bahwa tuhan bersamanya? TIDAK ia terlanjur membenci Tuhan yang telah mengambil eommanya.

Sementara itu sang adik masih saja betah tertidur lelap tanpa niatan ingin membuka mata,mungkinkah ia takut melihat wajah putih hyungnya yang kini bersimbah darah?

biar bagaimanapun ia tetap ketakutan melihat sang appa tak bergerak lagi,ia hanya berniat melihat sang appa masih bergerak atau tidak dan hasilnya darah dari bibir sang appa mengenai wajah putihnya

Mungkin,,,,karna kini dengan cekatan sang hyung mengambil belati yang tadi di gunakan sang appa untuk membantu dongsaengnya lahir ke dunia.

Terus berjalan,hanya itu yang dapat jungsoo lakukan hingga ia menemukan sebuah rumah mewah dengan desain klasik,ayolah ia hanya anak 5 tahun dengan seonggok daging hidup di tangannya,di mana daging itu masih sangat 'segar',bagaimana jika salah seorang Vampire ah...itu hanya dongeng lebih tepatnya seorang kanibal yang mendiami rumah ini mencium bau mereka yang pasti lebih dari sekedar kata 'Nikmat',himpitan ekonomi dan kesulitan beradaptasi dengan perkembangan jaman banyak merubah manusia menjadi 'binatang buas' dengan memakan sesamanya,apa mereka terinfeksi virus? Bukan ini sama sekali tak seperti film 'I am Legend' yang beredar di tahun 2000an,ini murni karna tabiat mereka yang memang pada dasarnya seperti binatang.

"pelmici...ada olang?" tanyanya monolog,karna jelas rumah ini kosong dengan tampak luar seperti rumah hantu,berbagai lukisan indah terpajang di setiap dinding di rumah ini,mulai dari binatang,alam,dan manusia dengan berbagai pose

" enly~ya,cepertinya kita aman dicini,appa tak akan mengejar kita,hyung raca ini galeli,dulu hyung pelnah ke galeli dengan teman teman tk" ucapnya masih ber monolog ria,karna tak mungkin sang dongsaeng yang di panggil Henry atau 'enly' dalam aksen cadel nya akan menjawab peryataanya.

Bukankah Tuhan begitu kejam? Ia dengan sengaja membiarkan seorang bocah 5 th menanggung beban dunianya,ataukah Tuhan memiliki rencana lain? Ya aku fikir juga begitu,mendidik jungsoo kecil kita agar dapat menjadi 'ZEUS YANG AGUNG'.

Jungsoo kecil sedang meringkuk sambil mendekap adiknya yang juga menangis sedari tadi,tangannya bergetar karena lapar,tubuhnya lemas bahkan hanya sekedar untuk bicara saja ia tak kuat lagi,tentu saja ia kelaparan dan kedinginan kalian fikir apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah sekecil itu,,,,ia mencoba memejamkan mata,berharap tidur akan mengurangi rasa laparnya

BRAK

Ia tak perduli dengan suara berisik yang ia dengar barusan,tak berniat membuka mata sedikitpun,namun suara tangis sang adik yang kian memekakkan telinga membuatnya sedikit mengintip apa yang terjadi

"eh?" ia agak tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Seekor kucing yang sedang memakan sang mangsa 'tikus'

"apa itu enak?" ujarnya lirih sangat lirih,mungkin hanya hewan dengan kemampuan mendengar infrasonik Yang mendengarnya

Segera ia mencoba mendekati sang kucing "kucing kecil...boleh aku meminta makananmu?" ucapnya lembut sembari membelai sayang kucing tadi,dengan segera jungsoo kecil kita mengambil bangkai tikus yang tinggal setengah itu,dilahapnya dalam sekali telan,

"em...tidak terlalu buluk..." senyum kecil tak lepas dari bibirnya ketika sang kucing kembali lagi dengan membawa tikus yang lebih besar,dengan segera ia ikut memberedel perut tikus tadi dan melahap dengan lebih menikmatinya

"dalahnya manis...ah...kenyang..."ia kemudian menghampiri adiknya yang belum juga berhenti menangis,tapi syukurlah Tuhan mengkaruniakan otak yang cerdas untuk jungsoo kita ini,dengan cekatan ia menggendong adiknya,dan mengambil salah satu guci di ruangan itu

Ia berjalan keluar galeri,menghampiri salah satu pertokoan disana

"bibi...dongcaengku menangist telust dali tadi,apa dia cakit? Aku akan belikan ini,kata appa ini mahal..." ujarnya pada seorang yeoja penjaga warung tersebut,wajar jika ia tahu guci itu berharga,pasalnya sang appa pernah memukulinya dengan ikat pinggang kulit saat ia secara sengaja memecahkan Guci di rumahnya karna mati bosan

"aigoo...anak manis...kemarikan adikmu,pasti dia lapar.." ucap yeouja tadi sembari mengambil alih henry dari jungsoo,jungsoo terus mengikuti langkah yeouja tadi,ia mendudukkan badan mungilnya di kursi sebelah yeouja tersebut,sesekali tertawa geli saat sang dongsaeng menggeliat dalam pelukan yeouja tadi

"jadi...dimana eomma dan appa mu? Kenapa meninggalkan kalian sendiri ?"

"apa cudah celecai?" ucapnya yang mulai gusar

"aigo... bahkan kau masih cadel,anak manis berapa usiamu?" tanya sang bibi yang juga mengabaikan pertanyaan jungsoo

"5 th,ahjuma apa cudah celecai?"

"iya,ini..." ucap bibi tersebut sembari memberikan susu formula pada jungsoo

"minumkan ini jika ia menangis lagi ne,atau kau bisa membawanya kemari,ah,,,,,,bagaimana jika kalian tinggal disini,bersama bibi disini"ucap sang bibi ramah,senyum tulus seperti milik eommanya terlihat disana,namun itu hanya sekilas,bayangan sang eomma saat menjerit kesakitan juga terlihat disana,seketika jungsoo menggeleng

"shireo..." ucapnya yang langsung berlalu pergi sembari menggendong adik kecilnya,terlalu takut jika terlalu lama disana bibi tadi akan mengambil dongsaengnya

Bertahun tahun jungsoo lewati dengan menjual semua barang yang ada di galeri tersebut,mudah baginya mengetahui jumlah uang yang ia dapat,tak perlu banyak yang penting sang dongsaeng bisa minum susu dengan baik,lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Apa kalian lupa...ia punya kucing kecil yang setia mengantarkan berbagai jenis makanan untuknya.

3443

20 tahun, kini dunia yang akan menangis ia berjanji,karna telah menyiksanya, waktu kalian bersenang senang habis dunia...BERSIAPLAH

Dengan lancangnya angin telah menerbangkan rambut Seorang namja rupawan, dengan senyum yang 'terlihat' seperti malaikat tengah menatap lurus kedepan

"hyung...!" teriak seorang namja berpipi mochi berlari sembari melambaikan tanganya kearah sang hyung

"henly~ya...,kajja" ucapnya sembari menggandeng tangan sang adik menuju rumah mereka,masih rumah yang sama sejak 20 tahun lalu

"hyung apa pembukaan galerimu sukses besar tadi? Mian aku tak bisa menemanimu"

"tak apa henly...hyung paham" ucapnya sembari menunduk

"hyung wae?"

"apa kau tahu apa impian hyung enly~ya?" tatapanya serius menghujam manik sang dongsaeng

"ne hyung,menguasai dunia ini,merubahnya jadi lebih baik"

"apa kau mau membantu hyung melakukanya?"

"maksud hyung?"

"apa kau mau?"

"baiklah...apapun untuk hyung" ucap henry dengan senyum yang tulus benar benar tulus,walau terlihat tanda tanya besar menghujani otaknya jeniusnya

Park jungsoo seorang Zeus yang di turunkan Tuhan kedunia ini,merupakan Zeus ke 1004,Zeus adalah makhluk yang paling langka,dan Tuhan hanya akan menurunkanya ketika ke 12 dewa yang lain tak mampu menjaga kestabilan dunia ini.

Apa jungsoo tahu? Tentu ia tak tahu, yang ia tahu hanya mengubah dunia ini menurut jalan pikiranya, hanya itu...mungkin karena Zeus terakhir menolak perintah Tuhan dan memilih berhianat karna haus ke kuasaan maka ia Mati dalam missinya menyatukan dunia di bawah kepemimpinanya,sehingga belum sempat ia menceritakan ini pada keturunanya.

3443

Drap drap drap

Lantai marmer bak kaca itu ter interupsi oleh gesekan sepatu kulit seorang namja yang jauh dari kata 'manusia' dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun,sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah tegapnya,seulas senyum bak iblis tersungging di bibir sempurnanya

"bitch" desisnya mematikan

"ah...ah...terus sayang...ah..."

Desahan demi desahan kenikmatan terlontar sempurna dari bibir merah seorang yeoja yang tengah bercumbu dengan namja 'simpananya',tak merasa bahwa sang kekasih atau lebih tepatnya 'malaikat pencabut nyawanya' telah melihat adegan intimnya dari ambang pintu

Jleb ,

Begitu sempurna,sebuah tombak yang dengan ukiran asli pedalaman suku Aborigin,menyatukan dua jantung insan yang sedang bercinta tersebut

Srek

Ditariknya tombak tadi,menyentuhkan ujung jari sempurnanya ke ujung tombak yang telah berlumur darah tersebut

"darah yang manis...sama seperti bibirmu chagi" bisiknya seduktif di telinga sang kekasih yang tengah meregang nyawa,

Sebuah seringai tipis ia ukir di bibir plumnya,meninggalkan mayat tak berharga yang akan segera membusuk karna racun dari ujung tombak tadi.

"tombak ini terlalu berharga untuk membunuh pelacur rendahan sepertinya" ucapnya sembari membersihkan ujung tombak dengan ujung lidahnya,ujung matanya melirik tajam ke luar jendela,menyaksikan angin yang berhembus lembut menyejukkan membawa sebuah aroma langka atau yang biasa di tangkap signyal bagi kaum keturunan Hades

"dia telah Bangkit" seulas senyum licik kembali menghiasi wajah Tampan nan Dingin miliknya,segera ia melenggang meninggalkan rumah mewah bak istana miliknya,rumah keluarganya sejak berabad abad lalu, menuju sebuah tempat yang belum ia ketahui pastinya,yang ia tahu bahwa takdirnya sebagai Hades akan segera berakhir,dan ia berniat menyisihkan sedikit darah yang masih melumuri tombaknya itu,kalau kalau ia menginginkanya nanti. Apa ia psiko? TIDAK itu bukan sifat Dewa...,dia hanya...begitu 'Sempurna'

Kim jungwoon keturunan ke 1315 dari Hades,tentu saja bukan benar benar Dewa Hades,tapi dapat ku pastikan bahwa Dewa Hades sekalipun akan bersedia berlutut dihadapan Kim jungwoon,Hades 'Terbaik' yang pernah diturunkan keluarga mereka atau mungkin akan menjadi Hasdes terakhir dalam dunia ini.

3443

Seorang namja manis bak permen kapas yang sangat digemari anak anak di era 2000an, mendudukkan dirinya di kap mobil Fox kesayanganya,sebuah mobil yang di desain khusus untuk balapan, dengan dua sayap di setiap sisinya,memiliki kecepatan terbang lebih cepat dibanding jet sekalipun,atau bisa dikatakan kecepatanya setengah dari kecepatan cahaya 340.104m/s,kini ia tengah meneguk air mineral,ya...hanya air mineral,namun irama yang di timbulkan anak tekaknya ketika air itu membasahi kerongkongannya mampu membuat setiap namja dan yeouja histeris dibuatnya

"kyaaaaa! Sungmin oppa!" teriakan fans menggema memenuhi gendang telinganya

Sebuah senyum manis nan sangat tulus ia sunggingkan,seirama dengan lambaian tanganya,untuk fans tercintanya,ya...sungmin sangat mencintai fansnya lebih dari apapun setidaknya saat ini,saat ia yang lain belum terbangkitkan atau belum ia keluarkan saja?

Semilir angin ikut menerbangkan helaian rambut coklatnya,ikut mengeringkan beberapa air yang hanya mampir di kulit lehernya tadi

Dihirupnya dalam dalam udara yang berada di sekitarnya,memejamkan mata dan mencoba menerka pertanda alam yang dibawa sang angin. Ia kembali membuka mata dan bergumam

"basah...air...Dunia ini akan menangis...Zeus telah kembali"

Segera ia memakai helmnya dan kembali mengendarai Foxy pinknya menembus kerumunan fans yang terus memanggil namanya,tak ia hiraukan semua itu yang ada di fikiranya adalah lari...lari sejauh mungkin menghindari Zeus sebisa yang ia bisa,berharap dapat lari dari Zeus yang mungkin sudah menemukan Hades.

Memory dari apa yang diceritakan oleh kakek moyangnya 'Apollo' sebelum ia,tentang kebangkitan Zeus 2000 tahun yang lalu,dimana ia berhasil membuat kekacauan di dunia 'Adolf Hitler' adalah keturunan Zeus ke 1003,selama ini mereka para Apollo lah yang terus berusaha menghindar dan menjaga dunia,namun kini entah apa yang dilakukan dunia sehingga Tuhan kembali menurunkan Zeus ke 1004,Zeus bernuansa malaikat,semakin sulit bagi mereka untuk menemukanya,

"sh*t...agh!" kenapa...kenapa harus ia yang berhadapan dengan Zeus,menghindari perpecahan dunia...kenapa ...sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh dunia ini sehingga Zeus harus kembali dilahirkan.

Lee Sungmin seorang Apollo generasi ke 1328,mencoba menghindari takdir bahwa ia termasuk 13 dewa yang di takuti dunia dengan menjadi seorang pembalap,awalnya ia fikir ini konyol,dewa? Namun karna kelalaianya, Kini ia yang harus bekerja dengan kekonyolan yang dibuatnya,andai saja ia sejak dulu mengumpulkan atau paling tidak mencari tahu apakah ke 13 dewa itu hidup di generasinya atau tidak,dan kini ia harus bekerja lebih cepat dari Zeus untuk menemukan ke 11 rekanya ah maksudku saudaranya,ya...hanya 11 karna Hades sudah pasti tak akan mau bekerja sama.

3443

Teng...teng...teng

Lonceng kuil berbunyi? Seorang biksu yang sedang bertapa di bawahnyapun ikut menyerngit bingung,

"apa ini sudah waktunya makan siang?" ucapnya bermonolog ria masih enggan membuka mata

"hey...biksu,cepat kemari!" perintah seorang namja manis sembari menyenderkan tangannya pada tubuh lonceng raksasa tersebut

"he? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" apa biksu kita sekarang bodoh?jelas ia membangunkanya dari pertapaan

HUP

Ya...kembali mendarat dengan sempurna

"bagaimana kabarmu tan hangeng? Atau kupanggil Ares saja?"ucapnya disertai senyum ala gigi kelinci andalanya

"ayolah...cepat katakan apa perlumu,aku belum benar benar jadi Ares sungmin ssi"

"Mwo? Benarkah?"

Mereka berdua mendudukkan diri di taman kuil,sesekali menghirup udara segar di daerah pedalaman yang memang sangat jarang ditemui lagi saat ini

"ne,kami ini yang paling banyak" tuturnya seraya menghirum udara segar

"siapa Ares sebelum kau?" ucap sungmin dengan wajah serius tak lagi ada nada bercanda atau ramah disana,ia merasa telah membuang buang waktu dengan orang ini,mana mungkin ia salah mendektesi ini sangat konyol

"kakek ku" tanpa dosa,benar benar orang yang satu ini, lee sungmin di buat melongo tak percaya,memangnya apa yang bisa di lakukan ares berusia lebih dari 90 th itu? Apa kau sedang bercanda?

"tch...dia sudah meninggal 2 jam yang lalu,kau fikir aku tak tahu?"

"aku masih berduka sungmin ssi" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca kaca yang malah nampak imut di mata sungmin

"hah...apa kau tak tahu? Zeus telah kembali " tuturnya tenang,sangat tenang untuk ukuran apollo yang terkenal mudah marah

"lalu?"

"MWORAGO? Apa kau tak tahu,dunia ini terancam hakyung ah! Tch...bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu di tunjuk sebagai penerus Ares" Frustasi? Jelas

"sungmin ssi...tenang lah,bagaimana kalau kita minum teh dulu di dalam,cuaca di sini sedang tidak menentu...ayo" ke frustasian sungmin hanya di tanggapi santai oleh sang Ares,sungguh orang yang tenang.

Mereka melangkah meninggalkan taman menuju ke dalam ktuil,menikmati Teh china bagus juga sepertinya untuk menenangkan saraf yang tegang

Mereka duduk berhadapan,didepan mereka sudah ada teko perak berisi teh hangat dan dua gelas bambu berukuran sedang,di tambah dengan bakpao isi daging ayam sebagai pelengkap sajian

"aku tahu sungmin ssi..." hangeng memulai mengutarakan apa yang ingin di sampaikanya sejak tadi

"kau tahu?" sungmin sedikit menyerngit heran,bukankah Ares tak bisa membaca cuaca? Apa ia sekarang mulai mempelajai geofisika?

"aku tahu kau seorang pembalap Fox,makanya aku ajak minum teh" santai...sangat santai, hingga perbedaan antara polos dan bodoh tak terlihat disana.

"Kau ini,memang susah bicara pada orang sepertimu!"

Sungmin mulai menelan bakpao pertamanya dengan tak sabar,dia fikir sang Ares tahu maksud kedatanganya

"Hypnos dan Thanatos,mereka berada di jalanan,ikut menjadi korban kebengisan dunia" sungmin dibuat melongo atas penuturan hangeng,bagaimana mungkin anggota organisasi yang begitu di segani jatuh miskin,belum sempat sungmin mengajukan pertanyaan hangeng kembali bercerita  
"kurasa Ker yang akan lebih dulu bergabung dengan Zeus,...ini akan berbahaya"

"Ker? Dewa maut? Astaga! Kenapa bayak sekali kematian disini...sial!"

"tapi...sungmin ssi,apa kau yakin Zeus yang ini akan berkhianat juga? "

"kau lupa? Zeus generasi 1002 kaisar Qin? Apa mereka bisa dipercaya?"

"tapi mereka membuat dunia sadar" ujar hakyung santai masih menyesap teh nya

"ayo...kita tak punya banyak waktu aku akan menemui persefon untuk menghentikan Hades"

Setelah menyelesaikan acara minum teh yang hangat mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan,menembus awan dengan Fox milik sungmin,Tak mungkin kan biksu kita harus terbang antara daratan korea- china

Tan hangeng / Tan hakyung generasi ke 1356 dari Ares,tak pernah ada yang tahu jalan pikiranya,bahkan Apollo sekalipun,ia menjadi Biksu sengaja ingin mengetahui Ramalan Tentang Zeus ke 1004 yang ternyata memang lahir pada generasinya

Ares kita bukan orang yang bodoh dan ceroboh seperti Apollo,Angin...satu satunya elemen yang dengan bebas dapat memberikan informasi kemanapun ia terbang termasuk Zeus yang sedang mereka hindari,itulah sebabnya Hakyung menyarankan Sang Apollo untuk minum Teh,sungguh hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu jalan pikirannya.

3443

Dua orang namja tampan sedang duduk di depan kap mobil Foxy nya,memang mobil jenis ini sedang di gandrungi oleh seluruh pecinta kecepatan di dunia ini

"hyung...apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya henry pada sang hyung

"enly ~ya,kita menunggu seseolang" tutur sang hyung santai sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang

Di ujung jalan terlihat Seorang yeoja bak bidadari yang tengah turun dari singgasana surganya berjalan sedikit tergesa gesa,sesekali memeriksa tasnya,umpatan umpatan kecil terlontar dari bibir ranumnya nan sexy,

Tak henti hentinya jungsoo memperhatikan yeoja tadi,henry sangat tahu akan hal itu,ia sangat bersyukur akhirnya sang hyung tergoda juga dengan makhluk yang disebut 'wanita' tersebut.

tepat saat sang yeoja melintas disamping mereka,tepatnya satu langkah lebih jauh dari mereka,jungsoo menggumamkan kata yang membuat semua makhluk di semesta ini berhenti beraktifitas,sebuah nama yang telah lama terpendam dalam kelamnya dunia.

"aprodhite" ucapnya lirih sarat akan kerinduan

Sang yeoja terdiam,seperti pencuri yang telah ketahuan,matanya bergerak gerak gelisah,bibirnya terkatup sempurna,keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya,dengan enggan ia menoleh

Didapatinya seorang namja yang duduk di kap mobil Fox mewah, dengan kemeja putih yang di gulung berantakan sebatas siku,dengan celana bahan hitam yang licin dan sepatu kulit mengkilap tengah memandanginya,tatapanya lembut...manik coklatnya mengisyaratkan kerinduan yang mendalam disana,masih sama seperti ribuan tahun yang lalu,

Bingung

Itulah yang menghujani pikiranya sekarang,ia sama rindunya dengan namja itu,tapi kakinya tak mampu di gerakkan,melangkah untuk menjauhpun tak dapat ia lakukan,ia harus lari...ya...seharusnya itu yang dilakukanya saat ini

"hyung kau mengenalnya?"

Pertanyaan henry yang selama ini menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidupnya tak di gubris,jungsoo menegakkan badannya,melangkah dengan pasti menyentuh wajah aprodhite nya dengan lembut,takut menggoreskan sedikit saja luka di sana karna kekuatanya

"akhirnya kita bertemu" ucapnya lembut diiringi senyuman terindah yang pernah ia berikan,menampilkan lesung pipi kecilnya

Berbeda dengan jungsoo,sang aprodhite justru ketakutan walau raut bahagia tak lepas dari wajahnya,jujur ia sangat merindukan namja ini,Zeusnya ,namja yang mengisi hatinya sejak ribuan tahun lalu,tapi takdir berkata lain

"maaf,aku namja jangan sentuh aku seperti itu" suara berat itu bergetar menahan sesak yang ada di batinya,sungguh ia juga sangat membenci Tuhan karna menjadikan ia seorang Namja

"apa bedanya? Heum...kau tetap sama" tutur namja berlesung pipi itu lembut,sembari merapikan poni aprodhitenya

"em...maaf hyung,kalau hyung ku ini kurang sopan" ucap henry seraya menyambar tangan jungsoo dan membungkuk hormat

"ayo hyung,pulang"ucap henry sedikit menarik tangan hyungnya yang tak juga beranjak

"tidak, ia akan bersama kita" ucap jungsoo mutlak

"aprodhite,ayo kita pulang" tatapanya tajam tak terbantahkan

Sedangkan orang yang di panggil aprodhite hanya menurut,karna ia juga merindukan Zeusnya

Kim heechul generasi ke 1004 dari Aprodhite,ia memang selalu dikirimkan tuhan untuk menjaga Zeus agar tetap di jalanya,hanya itu yang aku tahu

"agh! Apa yang kalian bicarakan! Bisakah bicara yang normal saja,ha?" henry berteriak frustasi saat berada di antara kedua orang ini

Ia sungguh seperti anak yang sedang duduk diantara kedua orang tuanya.

Bayangkan!,

Untaian tangan mereka tak terlepas barang sedetik pun semenjak mereka bersama,bercanda berdua,menceritakan hal hal aneh yang tidak henry mengerti,di tambah lagi lidah hyung nya yang mendadak lancar dan tidak cadel jika berbicara dengan yeoja jadi jadian itu

"enly~ya,mulai sekalang kau tidul sendili ne" ucap jungsoo santai memandang wajah henry dengan wajah polosnya

"Mwo? Wae hyung? Dan kenapa kau cadel lagi?"

"kalna hyung akan tidul dengan chullie.."

"ne,saeng kau harus mandiri, karna sekarang hyungmu milikku" ucap heechul santai sambil merapikan rambut jungsoo yang memang sudah rapi

"Agh! Aku akan jadi gila" ucapnya frustasi meninggalkan dua orang tersebut

Aura yang menggelap,itulah yang dirasakan para makhluk yang menghuni ruangan ini

Sepeninggalan henry dari ruangan itu,semua berubah,tak ada lagi senyum dan tatapan penuh kasih sayang,yang ada tatapan penghakiman yang sarat akan kebencian

"kenapa kau kembali" ucap heechul dingin

"karna kau" ucap jungsoo datar

"tch,aku yang membunuhmu dulu karna kau berhianat,kau tak takut?"

"Tuhan? Bahkan kau juga membencinya,jangan kira aku tak tahu,aku 'ZEUS" ucapnya seduktif di telinga heechul

Namun ia segera menarik kembali tubuhnya,tak ingin terlalu lama dekat dengan makhluk menjijikan itu

"tch,jangan kira kau bisa mengubah dunia ini tanpa kami Zeus"

"jika mereka tak mau ku bawa secara baik baik,akan ku seret mereka kemari,membuat mereka bersujud di hadapanmu,jika itu perlu" tatapanya pasti,bahkan ia sudah membayangkan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan

"adikmu,dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang kita?" tanya heechul penasaran,karna ia tahu henry bukanlah salah satu dari 13 dewa

"Ani,tapi ia akan tahu,ia sejarahwan yang hebat,"

"tch,terus saja banggakan dia,sampai kau menutup matamu karna terlalu menyayanginya" ada sedikit nada cemburu disana...karna sang Zeus memuji adiknya yang notabene hanya manusia biasa.

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras ala Zeus sukses mendarat sempurna di pipi aprodhite

"JANGAN PERNAH KAU BERANI MENGHINA DIA! Bahkan Tuhan sekalipun tak kan kubiarkan menyakitinya "

Ucap sang Zeus murka sembari meninggalkan heechul yang sedang memegangi pipinya yang pasti akan bengkak

"kau terlalu mencintainya Zeus" ucapnya lirih berderai air mata

Sementara jungsoo tetap melangkah,tak menggubris Heechul yang terisak karna tamparanya,ia akan pergi mencari sisa anggota yang ia butuhkan untuk merubah dunia ini.

3443

Seulas senyum mematikan ia perlihatkan lagi...

Ya...selalu senyum menawan itu yang ia tampakkan untuk menghantarkan korbanya menemui sang kronos

"akulah Ker, kurasa kronos sudah menantimu...Hakim Agung," bisiknya lirih di telinga sang hakim

Sang hakim hanya mampu tersenyum pilu di tengah sakit yang di deritanya,ia hanya akan berdo'a pada tuhan agar mengurangi sedikit dosa dosanya,ia sadar tak akan mampu lari dari sang malaikan maut

Crass...

Di goresnya leher sang Hakim,meninggalkan jejak yang terbilang lurus untuk ukuran sebuah goresan,menembus bagian kerongkangan dan pita suaranya,ia tak suka berisik...walau suara itu berasal dari 'pasienya' sekalipun,hanya satu suara yang di sukainya,...suara hyungnya

"hakkkhhh!..."

Noda darah sukses menghiasi wajah tampanya,bau anyir menjadi ke sukaanya

"it's show time..." ucapnya sembari menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih miliknya

Ia memulai 'operasi' dengan caranya

Tanpa Morfin, Ia mulai menancapkan ujung pisau bedahnya ke dada sang Hakim.

menarik secara Vertikal pisau tersebut sampai sebatas perut,sesekali terkekeh saat darah yang ia hasilkan keluar cukup banyak

Ia mulai mengamati

Memotong berbagai jenis pembuluh dan usus yang ia anggap 'memngganggu' pekerjaanya,

Matanya menelisik tajam mengamati tiap bagian organ dalam sang hakim,yang sedang mengalami massa 'sekaratnya',satu bagian membuatnya tertarik untuk melengkungkan sedikit sudut pada bibir indahnya

"ku rasa lambungmu banyak memakan uang rakyat"

Di irisnya bagian lambung,memasukkanya ke dalam kantong plastik hitam yang sudah ia siapkan

Ia kembali mengamati,bayangan tentang anjingnya di rumah mulai menghantui imaginasinya,membuat ia mengerutkan kening,berfikir apakah anjingnya akan menyukai usus orang Bejat? Biar bagaimanapun,selama ini ia tetap menjaga asupan gizi anjingnya agar tidak memakan makanan yang menjijikkan

"ususmu akan sangat enak untuk santapan beberapa anjing di depan rumahku" ujarnya di sertai senyum mengambang yang menawan

Ia mulai memotong lagi dan memasukkanya pada kantong plastik berlabel 'anjing'

"ginjalmu...em...kurasa akan berguna untuk beberapa orang"

Di potong ginjal itu secara hati hati,ia tak akan merusak benda berharga ini bukan

Diputarnya beberapa angka untuk membuka brangkas,dan memasukkan 2 ginjal tersebut ke dalam brangkas yang berisi es itu

Ia membasuh wajahnya,kini wajah tampan itu benar benar terlihat sangat menawan ,meski dengan penerangan yang minim

"tinggal jantung ya...ah...aku sedang berbaik hati...ku biarkan kau tetap memilikinya..." seulas senyum menawan tersungging di sudut bibir ranumnya

Kemudian ia mulai menjahit luka yang telah ia buat tadi,setidaknya ia harus berbuat baik bukan...bagaimanapun ia tetap seorang dokter

Di jinjingnya dua kantung kresek tadi keluar ruangan yang ia yakini bernuansa menyenangkan itu,sesekali ia bersenandung kecil

Baru satu langkah ia keluar dari ruangan itu

"bagaimana keadaan suami saya dok?"

Beberapa pasang mata dan juga kamera blits menghujani manik hitamnya,ia benci sangat benci keadaan ini,merasa privasinya terganggu

Dengan wajah dingin nan sangat datar ia menjawab semua pertanyaan yang di berikan bertubi tubi padanya

"Tuhan tau yang terbaik untuknya"

Seulas senyum mulai tersungging di sudut bibirnya

"maksud anda? Bisa anda jelaskan kondisi hakim Agung saat ini dokter Kim?"

"silahkan lihat sendiri" jawabnya datar,terlalu malas untuk berada di situasi ini

Ia berjalan melangkah mulai meninggalkan kerumunan orang orang Tolol itu

"dokter kim,kalau boleh tahu,apa yang anda bawa dari dalam ruang operasi hakim Jang?"

Satu pertanyaan yang membuat sang dokter maut tersenyum puas

"oleh oleh untuk rumah" senyuman yang mampu membuat semua mata tak berkedip di sana

Sang dokter kembali berjalan,

Senyum kemenangan kembali terukir di bibir indahnya saat mendengar jerit tangis keluarga sang Hakim

Ia bersiul gembira,sepanjang parjalanan menuju tempat parkir rumah sakit

Bunyi yang dihasilkan antara gesekan sepatu nya dan lantai tempat ia berpijak menggema di ruangan ini,namun rupanya ia tak sendiri

Risih

Itu yang dirasakanya,sepasang mata menatapinya sedari tadi,seorang namja dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan,tengah menatapnya tajam

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya ramah khas seorang 'dokter'

"apa itu usus untuk anjingmu"

"maksud anda?" jawabnya masih tersenyum,menghilangkan kegugupan yang sedang melanda batinya

"lalu lambung itu akan kau apakan?"

"apa mau anda?" kini semua senyum itu pudar,tergantikan ekspresi wajah yang mengeras

"kemarilah...hiduplah bersama ku,hyung akan membantumu" orang yang tak ia kenal tersebut,secara sepihak memeluknya erat,mengusap punggungnya pelan,rasa hangat menjalari tubuhnya,memberikan implus energi positif bagi setiap sel syarafnya,menghilangkan semua rasa lelah yang ada di batinya,yang selama ini hanya ia pendam seorang diri.

Air mata tumpah dari pelupuk matanya,sudah lama,sangat lama ia tak merasakan kehangatan ini,sejak keluarganya di bantai 11 tahun lalu oleh sekelompok manusia tak berperasaan yang mengatas namakan diri mereka sebagai 'PEMERINTAH'

"hyu-hyung...mereka bersalah.."ucapnya terisak, ia menjatuhkan kedua kantung plastik yang ia bawa sejak tadi,dan membalas pelukan sang hyung barunya

"ne,kibum ah...namaku Park jungsoo,aku hyungmu,"jungsoo mulai melepas pelukanya,mengusap air mata dongsaeng barunya,ia tahu sangat tahu apa yang terjadi pada dongsaengnya

"boleh ini untuk kucing hyung di rumah?" tanyanya pada kibum

"ne hyung" seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah kibum Sang Dokter Maut

Jungsoo mulai menuntun kibum menuju mobil Foxy putihnya,tak lupa ia mengambil dua kantong makanan lezat bagi kucingnya tadi.

Kim kibum generasi ke 1312 dewa Ker,ia menjadi seorang dokter bedah di usianya yang masih sangat belia 21 th,ia bahkan terkenal dengan keahlianya di meja operasi,oleh karena itu banyak pejabat yang di tanganinya,namun ia adalah hakim yang adil bagi mereka yang telah menghakimi hidupnya,

Dengan jelas dan sangat gamblang,kibum kecil yang berusia 10 th melihat orang orang pemerintah,rekan appanya memasuki rumahnya,mulai menembaki satu persatu anggota keluarganya,tak hanya itu,ia menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri saat orang orang itu mulai melepaskan anjing peliharaan mereka yang sepertinya memang sengaja tidak di beri makan,mulai mengoyak tubuh eomma dan appanya,kibum kecil hanya dapat diam,bahkan ia terlalu takut untuk menangis,meski ia di ruangan yang aman,lemari rahasia keluarganya.

3443

"hyung...apa kau Zeus itu?" kibum,sebagai dongsaeng yang baik memecah keheningan dalam mobil itu

Jungsoo menoleh menampilkan senyum malaikatnya

"ani bum ~ah,aku hanya manusia biasa,aku hyungmu"

"apa kita akan kerumahmu?"

"ani"

"lalu?"

"kita akan menemui seseorang"

"poseidon" ucap kibum lirih,hatinya bergejolak tak ingin menemui orang yang sama juga,ia terlalu takut untuk bertemu orang ini

"jangan takut,hyung disini" sebuah rasa hangat menjalari tangan kibum saat tangan milik jungsoo meremas tanganya lembut

Jungsoo dan kibum berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai,gelombang ombak menyapu peluh di dahi mereka,meniupkan aroma laut yang khas,memberikan sebuah relaksasi atas penat karna perjalanan yang mreka tempuh

"pantai sudah tutup,apa yang kalian lakukan" teriak seorang namja dari kejauhan,ia berjalan tergesa gesa ke arah mereka,bersiap menghujani mereka dengan seribu kata kata amarah karna telah menambah panjang jadwal pekerjaanya

Bagaimana tidak,seharusnya saat ini ia sudah di rumah,minum teh sambil memakan beberapa roti sembari melihat acara kesukaanya,namun dua namja gila ini malah berkunjung ke pantai di jam yang terbilang malam

Kurang lebih 20 langkah lagi ia sampai,namun

Amarah yang sudah berada di ubun ubun kepalanya seolah lenyap,tergantikan rasa takut nyang luar biasa,ia segera berbalik arah dan lari secepat yang ia bisa

"pantai yang bagus poseidon" ucap jungsoo bangga agak berteriak,agar orang yang di maksud mendengar ucapanya

Orang yang di panggil poseidon terdiam,ia tahu benar bahwa Zeus dan Ker lah yang dilihatnya tadi

"aku tak akan ikut denganmu,jika ia bersamamu" ucapnya dingin,sedingin air laut malam ini

Mata Ker sang dewa maut yang merasa di salahkan mulai memincing,menatapnya tak terima,bahkan pisau bedah yang sedari tadi tersembunyi dengan rapi dibalik jas kerjanya mulai bekerja,entah tuhan yang menutup mata kita,atau memang kecepatan luar biasa yang dimiliki sang dewa maut,kini mata pisau itu sudah menyentuh leher mulus sang poseidon

"sudah kubilang,mereka terlibat,mereka pantas mendapatkanya" bisik ker,di telinga donghae

Laut bergemuruh,merasa sang pawang dalam bahaya,ombak ombak kecil yang sedari tadi menghiasi permukaan pantai mulai sirna,tergantikan gelombang dahsyat setinggi tiga pohon kelapa yang bergerak tak beraturan

"jadi,kau menantangku sekarang" kibum melirik sekilas gelombang air yang sudah berada di atasnya,siap menelanya kapanpun sang poseidon inginkan

Sang poseidon hanya mendecih tak suka kearah kibum

Sementara itu sang Zeus masih diam di tempatnya,hanya ingin melihat sedikit atraksi dari adik adiknya

"apa perlu kupanggilkan Hades?" ucapnya kemudian,merasa jenggah pada ke dua adiknya setelah menunggu cukup lama namun tak ada hasil

"aku akan ikut denganmu,jika saja Ker tolol ini mau menggunakan otak istimewanya" ucap donghae sinis,ujung matanya melirik sekilas kearah kibum yang mulai menekankan pisaunya,cairan merah pekat mulai menghiasi pisau bedah miliknya,menambah sedikit nilai estetika di dalamnya

"bummie...hentikan!n kau bisa melukainya"

"aku hanya bermain hyung" kibum tak perduli,hatinya terlalu sakit saat ini

"hae...dengarkan hyung,kembalikan air laut ini,kau bisa melukai orang orang disini"jungsoo bertutur lembut,berharap sang dongsaeng akan mengerti

Byur Srarz...

Bunyi perpecahan ombak kembali menghujani laut,donghae berbalik,menatap hyungnya yang juga sedang menatapnya

"hyung" ucapnya lirih

Jungsoo merentangkan kedua tanganya,bersiap menerima pelukan sang dongsaeng,

Donghae berlari kearah sang hyung,senyuman seperti anak kecil menghiasi wajah rupawanya,di tubruknya tubuh hyung terkasihnya itu,memeluknya erat,seakan memang hanya ia adik sang hyung

Jungsoo tertawa geli melihat kelakuan donghae,menepuk pelan punggung sang dongsaeng

"kau sudah besar,tapi masih seperti anak kecil heum?" tutur jungsoo sembari mengacak rambut donghae gemas

"aku tetap yang paling kau sayang kan hyung?" ucap donghae manja,sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya

"apa ini sakit?" jungsoo menyentuh bagian leher donghae yang terluka

"ish...aoww...appo...hyung"

"ayo kita obati di8 rumah"

"apa aku akan sekamar dengan henry?"

"hem" jungsoo hanya mengangguk membenarkan

"yeay...!"

Mereka...orang orang itu terlalu asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri,tak sadar bahwa jungsoo masih memiliki seorang dongsaeng disana,yang menatap iri kearah mereka,ia menahan agar bulir air matanya tak jatuh,sungguh...hanya dia dongsaeng jungsoo,hanya dia

Lee Donghae generasi ke 1319 dari poseidon,ia seorang penjaga pantai ,kejeniusan yang dimiliki otaknya,dan bentuk ber beda yang terjadi pada otaknya ,membuat ia dapat mengendalikan benda benda di sekitarnya,termasuk mengendalikan air dan memisahkan kuning telur dari putihnya,membuka buku tanpa menyentuhnya,itu sebagian pekerjaan sepele dari kerja otak luarbiasanya,dulu appanya bekerja sebagai sebagai seorang nelayan,henry dan jungsoo sudah seperti keluarga bagi mereka,

Namun keadaan berkata lain,Kibum datang dalam keluarga mereka,walnya appa donghae merasa tak enak badan,dan dirawat di rumah sakit tempat kibum bekerja,kejanggalan lebih terlihat saat kibum dengan suka rela membentu pengobatan appa donghae,namun 'Tuhan tahu yang terbaik untuknya' sang dokter maut merenggut sang appa dari donghae,sejak itulah Ker dan Poseidon terlihat begitu bengis ketika bertatapan

Tapi...apa benar kibum yang membunuh?

Hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman yang tak beralasan.

3443

Semilir angin malam menampar batin henry yang sedang berkecamuk,pasalnya sang hyung tak pernah meninggalkanya selama ini,terhitung sudah 3 jam sang hyung hilang kontak dengannya

Ia terus menatap langit,jejak air mata sangat ketara di pipi chuby nya,kakinya yang tak beralas serta kaus tipis yang melekat di badanya adalah busanya yang sangat 'membunuh' di suhu sedingin ini 80 c,namun hatinya lebih dingin...dari apapun

"henry ya,masuklah...diluar sangat dingin!" teriak heechul dari dalam,

"kau duluan saja hyung,aku masih menunggu jungsoo hyung pulang",serak suaranya seakan tercekat saat mengucap nama sang hyung,pikiran negative terus menghantuinya...berputar mengelilingi otak jeniusnya,wajah sang hyung yang kesakitan karena dingin,hinaan orang orang karna ia cadel,semua terus menggerayangi pikiran henry

"hyung...kau dimana"

Greeep

Sebuah dekapan hangat menyelimuti bahunya yang bergetar,aroma ini...ya henry mengenalnya

"hyung dari mana...kenapa tak mengajakku?" ucapnya dengan nada serak,ketara sekali bahwa ia sangat merindukan hyungnya

"mianhae...hyung tadi ke tempat donghae,dan hyung tak membawa hp"

"hae hyung kemari?" ucap henry antusias matanya berbinar penuh kebahagiaan

"ne,temui dia,dia menunggumu di luang tamu"

Henry segera berlari ala anak kuda ke ruang tamu,menyambut hyung ikanya

"hyungggggg...!" langkahnya terhenti seketika ketika aura di ruangan itu begitu mencekam,

Dilihatnya donghae yang kini tengah menatap tajam 'orang tak di kenal' eh tunggu,,,,,,bukankah itu...

"kibum ssi? Sang dokter legendaris itu?kaukah itu?"

Sejenak kibum mengalihkan tatapanya dari donghae menuju henry

"ne,henry ah...aku akan tinggal di sini beberapa hari,boleh?" ker yang angkuh menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya...menampilkan segala kepalsuan di dalam setiap inchi sel yg terangkat di sudut bibirnya, Zeus dia di sana mengamati tingkah polah adik barunya yg sangat menyukai darah itu.

"baiklah ... " henry hanya acuh dan mendekat ke arah donghae

"hyung apa yg harus kita lakukan malam ini untuk jungsoo hyung?"

"bagaimana kalau suntikan awet muda henry ah, ?

"benar juga...kulihat kerutan di wajahnya semakin banyak hyung hahahaha" mereka terlalu asyik sendiri, kembali kibum terkucilkan...ia rindu hyung nya,hyung yang selalu bernyanyi untuknya di saat malam, membelai rambutnya, memanjakanya...ayolah ia hanya anak 21 th yang dewasa sebelum waktunya, bahkan ia akan menjelma menjadi bayi tua yg menyebalkan jika bertemu hyungnya, tapi...siapa yg tahu berapa usianya sekarang...setiap ucapan ker adalah bohong.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
Superjunior 13+2

3443

Kim jungwoon

Hades kita tengah berjalan di sekitar pertokoan yang terbilang kumuh, jijik sekali sebenarnya dia membiarkan bayanganya di biaskan pada lantai jalanan yang kotor, lengket dan bau ini, oh ayolah ini abad ke 34 tak mungkin kan ada jalanan becek...bahkan kau tak akan menemukan lagi tanah barang sebutirpun di negara ini

BRAK

"mi...mian...hosh...hosh...kyu ah palli...!"

"hyu-hyung!...tunggu!" mereka kembali berlari

Jungwoon hanya menatapi jasnya yang sempat tertabrak bocah tadi, dia mengutuk siapapun yang telah menyebbkan jasnya tersentuh keringat manusia rendahan

"Hya! Itu mereka kejarrr!...!" ia melihat sekerumun orang sudah lari ber bondong2 dengan pisau bermata tiga mereka, awalnya ia diam tak perduli...sepertinya anak tadi mencuri daging...

"hyu-hyung...a-aku tak kuat" jungwoon menoleh anak yg di panggil kyu tadi sudah ter duduk lemas tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, namja kecil 'hyung'nya kembali berlari kearahsang dongsaeng dengan air mata bersimbah...

"kyu ah...mianhae...mianhae..."

"lari cepat!"

Jung woon menarik kyu yg terduduk sementara sang hyung berlari mengikuti langkah yesung

"kemari hyung"

Bocah tadi menarik yesung ke sebuah lorong, ia mengambil alih adiknya dari gendongan yesung

Jung woon tak perduli ia hanya sibuk mengatur nafasnya demi apapun bahkan demi zeus yang sekarang di hindarinya ia sangat mampu jika hanya untuk membeli semua persediaan tanah di daerah daratan china, dan dengan lancangnya mulut manusia2 menjijikkan itu meneriakinya 'MALING' yang benar saja...

"hya! Anak muda!"

Sudut matanya memincing siap merobek mulut orang yg lancang meneriakinya sampai...

"istrimu akan segera melahirkan...cepat bawa ke rumah sakit!"

Eh? Diliriknya sisi kanan dari dirinya

Seorang yeouja muda dengan perut buncit sedang merintih hebat...tapi? siapa lagi dia?

"op-oppa...anakmu akan lahir...op-pa..."

Secepat kilat dia menggendong yeouja tadi berlari menembus kerumunan warga ,keringat dingin membasahi wajah rupawanya...demi apapun ini sangat berat seperti membawa dua ekor kerbau hamil

Ia hampir sampai jalan raya "eh?"

"Bwahahahahahahahaha...gomawo hyung" yeouja tadi berubah menjadi dua orang bocah tengik yg kini bergelut manja di gendonganya

Hup

"kyu ah bukan begitu caranya..." sang kakak menggerutu

"anyeoung...ryeowook imnida...dan ini adik tunggalku kyuhyun..." ryeowook tersenyum dengan imutnya berbeda dengan kyu yg sibuk memakan bagian dagingnya

"eoh...apa yg terjadi dan siapa kalian?" sang hades kembali menegakkan badanya merasa tertipu oleh bocah ini

"hypnos...thanatos" desisnya tajam

"eh? Hyung apa yg kau katakan?" kyu sang adik menimpali sembari menelan lumatan terakhir dagingnya, ia beranjak...mendekati hyungnya..."wookie hyung,dia nampak kaya dan jahat ayo kita pergi...bukankah kau berjanji akan membelikan aku alas kaki"

"ah...ayo kyu...dan gomawo yesung hyung" ucap ryeowook di setrai sebuah senyum kecil dari dongsaengnya...mereka melangkahkan kaki tanpa alas mereka menjauh dari yesung,eh?

JLEB

Jung woon menekan ulu hatinya...rasa sakit terbesit di sana, sesuatu yang dalam

"pe-persefon" desisnya tak percaya, setitik air mata jatuh di sana...hades berlari mencari dua orang bocah tadi...gang2 kecil kumuh yang berlumut namun ia belum juga mendapati kedua bocah tadi,kaki kaki panjangnya tak pernah lelah ia terus mencari ia percaya kemungkinan dan teori peluang, ia percaya itu ,ia juga yakin bahwa ia percaya Tuhan

Malam mulai menyapa, awangnya melayang jauh ribuan tahun yang lalu ketika ia yang saat itu bernama Yesung berjalan sendirian,meratapi kebodohanya, menghilangkan karunia tuhan yg paling berharga bagi hidupnya,kini ia tanpa pendamping, persefonya yang indah,setia tak pernah menghianatinya,bersedia menjadi ratu kegelapan dunia bawah...kini...beberapa saat yang lalu ia dua bocah dekil yang kotor dengan baju compang camping bahkan tubuh mereka begitu kurus ,kulit mereka lembek seperti sengaja di lumuri bangkai agar tak menjadi korban dari kanibalisme...apakah mereka utusan persefonya? Apakah tuhan yang ia percaya kini mulai menghianatinya?

"Tuhan...aku percaya padamu, aku berjanji padamu akan menjaga ia yang kau ciptakan untukku,aku akan mengikuti zeus seperti perintahmu, pertemukan aku dengan mereka...anak anakku...tuhan..." air mata kristak kembali mengalir melalui sudut matanya...

"yesung hyung!" jung woon menoleh dilihatnya kyu kecil yang berlari ke arahnya mereka datang dan memeluk yesung dengan erat, meluapkan rasa rindu mereka, entahlah hanya itu yg di rasa dua bocah ini rindu pada yesung 'APPA' nya 2000 tahun yang lalu

Air mata masih mengalir deras di pipi yesung, seakan tak percaya apa yg kini ada di hadapanya, putra mereka...ia dan persefon...ada di pelukanya, mungkin dewa lain hanya akan menganggap mereka sebagai budaknya namun ia...ia tahu dan ia percaya RENCANA TUHAN

Kim Ryeowook and Kim Kyuhyun merupakan keturunan ke 1345 dari dewa hypnos dan Thanatos,Tuhan memang sedang mempermainkan mereka, ia menempatkan pion2 dunia yang tidak pada tempatnya...mereka berdua tergilas kebengisan jaman setelah kedua orang tua mereka ah tidak lebih tepatnya ryeowook menemukan sang ayah ah bukan...em...'kepala' sang ayah yang tergantung di depan rumah mereka sebagai hiasan pintu, menjadi yatim piatu membuat ryeowook kecil kita mati2 an menghidupi adik kembarnya yang takmengerti apapun tentang ayah dan ibu mereka...ya hanya ia yg tahu seluk beluk keluarganya, keluarga bangsawan putra Jaksa Agung Kim Byun sok.

Thanatos dewa maut...ia hanya akan tidur dengan suara hyungnya,belaian hyungnya, baginya dengan melihat senyum hyungnya hidup tanpa makan selamanyapun ia mampu, hyungnya adalah dunianya, tak kan ia biarkan senyuman itu jatuh ke tangan orang lain selain dia, TAK AKAN PERNAH

3443

Seorang bocah lelaki mulai menghisap serutunya...dihirupnya kuat aroma tembakau yang baru saja ia konsumsi

"akh...ini yang terbaik"

Ia mulai memberikan sisa serutu yang telah tersentuh oleh bibir sexy nya pada makhluk menjijikan yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai manusia kasta Brahma

"cih...keluarkan barang itu saat musim dingin tiba dan berikan milikku tadi pada kerajaan Rusia mereka akan bersedia membayar kita dengan harga lebih" ucapnya mengakhiri tugasnya, sebagai seorang penghisap rokok kenamaan

Lee hyukjae merupakan keturunan 1234 Demeter,merupakan demeter ter kurus sepanjang sejarah, ia melakukan pekerjaan kotor terpaksa ia lakukan agar ia mampu bertahan di jaman ini, hyuk jae kita anak yang polos ia sama sekali tak mengetahui tentang keberadaan 13 dewa tersebut, lidahnya sudah rusak, ia tak mampu lagi mengecap rasa seperti apa yang seharusnya menjadi kodratnya.

Januari 3445

Lee sungmin menggerutu sebal, sedari tadi mulutnya terus bergerak gerak diiringi hentakan kaki yang membuat penduduk bawah tanah juga ikut mengutuk ares atas ide brilianya

"dasar ares sialan, aku capeeeeeeek! Tahu begini aku tak akan mengajakmu bodoh...hya! dengarkan aku!"

"waeo sungmin – ssi, ini ide yang bagus bukan?" hangeng masih tenang dengan senyum yang masih bertengger manis di wajah tampanya

"sudah satu minggu kita menjadi kuli teh di tempat ini tapi tanda2 demeter tak juga muncul..."

"dia sedang mendekat sungmin ssi"

"ah benarkah...kenapa aku tak merasakannya?" sungmin membenarkan letak bakulnya lalu merentangkan kedua tanganya, merasakan bisikan angin dan udara, namun nihil...ia tak merasakan apapun...tapi temanya yang aneh ini kenapa bisa tahu?

"ia ber kamuflase...kau harus tahu ada beberapa dari kita yang tak mengetahui kodratnya sebagai penyeimbang al_" belum sempat hangeng menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia menarik lengan sungmin sehingga mereka jatuh berdebum ke lantai yang yah lumayan kering...mengakibatkan lecet,lebam dan perih,

"aku membayar kalian untuk memetik teh bukan bercerita" ucap seorang pemuda tinggi nan kurus dengan senapan jenis AK-47 tepat di atas kepala sungmin

Sreettttttttt

Tangan kanan Sungmin menarik hangeng dan melemparkanya pada pemuda tadi,sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik senapan namja tadi

Kini posisi terbalik dengan hangeng yang senantiasa jatuh terjerembab sebagai korban, sungmin mendesis tajam matanya memincing melihat reaksi ares yang manyun karena kesakitan, dibantunya ares untuk berdiri sedangkan tangan kananya masih setia menodongkan pistol kearah namja kurus tadi

"mian...tuan tapi akulah dewa perang nya disini ...mau membunuhku eoh?" ia tertawa meremehkan

"hya,,,,,sungmin-ssi dia demeter...,kajja" hangeng mengulurkan tangannya pada namja yg di kandidatkan demeter oleh ares

"aku bukan orang yang kalian cari..." namja tadi berdiri dengan susah payah

Sepertinya hangeng tahu bahwa ia dalam keadaan tak baik...

"apa anda baik? Kami akan membantu anda menjauh dari zeus" sebuah tawaran yang menggiurkan untuk semua bangsa dewa

"kalian terlambat...jungsoo hyung akan sampai 10 menit lagi" namja tadi berujar dngan keringat dingin yang membasahi dahinya, kemejanya telah basah oleh keringat

"ayo..." sungmin menari mereka berdua menuju FOXY miliknya, kembali menembus awan...cih 10 menit ia bahkan dapat meninggalkan tempat itu dalam dua detik

"eh...sungmin ssi, keranjang bakul mu" hangeng mengingatkan...pantas saja punggungnya berat

Sementara sungmin di depan sedang melajukan mobil canggihnya hengeng nampak sibuk mengakrapkan diri dengan namja tadi

"em aku hangeng...aku biksu muda dari daratan china yang menjabat sebagai ares...kau?"

"aku lee hyuk jae...huft...aku benar benar tak berharap menjadi salah satu dari kalian...aku lelah dan hina... aku seorang penghisap tembakau..."

"tak apa hyuk jae ssi...aku paham..." jawab hangeng kalem

"aku lee sungmin...apollo...eh hyuk jae ssi,darimana kau kenal zeus?"

"hanya tahu saja...aku mengenali arona tubuh setiap orang...bagiku bau manusia itu sangat menyengat...busuk...tapi jung soo hyung tidak, dia wangi seperti lavender"

"wah...anda hebat hyuk jae ssi"

Aplil 3445

Musim memang tak pernah lagi berganti, tak lagi dapat memanjakan dunia dengan harumnya bau tanah ketika musim hujan, tak lagi dapat menaburi dunia ini dengan dedaunan yang gugur saat musim gugur, tak lagi...hanya teriknya matahari yang kini selalu menyapa kulit setiap insan yang masih betah mendiami bumi ini sebagai planet hunian. Bulan yang tengah menjalankan kewajibanya menggatikan matahari ikut bersyukur karena ia masih dapat merasakan hawa sejuk yang di hembuskan dunia karna pada akhirnya ia masih sanggup menyinari Zeus di bawah naunganya.

"hyung lihat...ternyata kita sangat tampan...iya kan" kyuhyun terus berceloteh riang di sepanjang perjalanan mereka yang sebenarnya tak ia ketahui juga kemana arahnya yang terpenting kakaknya ada di setiap langkah kakinya

"aku sudah tau itu kyu" ryeowook yang terkesan lebih dingin semenjak yesung mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada batinya, bayangan seorang yang telah lama ia buang jauh jauh dari memorynya kembali merangsek dalam otak miliknya

"wookie ah...kau kenapa? Apa tuxedo yang hyung berikan tidak cocok?" yesung bertanya dengan hati hati melihat gelagat putra sulungnya itu

"anio..."

"hyung...ayolah...yesung hyung sudah baik pada kita bahkan ia memberi kita tempat tinggal kita harus berterimakasih hyung" kyu yang mulai tahu bahwa kakaknya yang pada dasarnya moody ini mulai malas, berusaha mengingatkan jasa jasa sang 'hyung-nim' barunya

"tak bisakah kita tinggal bertiga saja" ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya membuat kedua orang yang sedari tadi berjalan disampingnya ikut berhenti

"orang itu...orang itu di sana kan yesung hyung?" tatapan mata ryeowook menghujam manik yesung, ketakutan kebencian semua tersirat di sana, sebegitu dalamnyakah luka yang putranya alami selama ini? Sesuatu yang jelas kini ia ketahui...

tbc

anyeong...^^ terimakasih untuk review dan segala dukungannya ^^ saya masih sangat baru, jadi mohon bimbingan dan segala kritik saran agar dapat menjadi lebih baik ^^ terimakasih banyak ^^ #Bow


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Cast:

Park jungsoo as Zeus

Kim Ryeowook+ kim kyuhyun as hypnos and thanatos

Kim jungwoon as Hades

Lee donghae as poseidon

Shin donghae as hefaistos

Lee sungmin as apollo

Kim kibum as ker

Choi siwon as athena

Tan hangeng as Ares

Kim heechul as Aprodhite

Lee hyukjae as demeter

Kim youngwoon as deonisos

Henry lau

Zhoumi

.

.

.

April 3445

"hyung!...hyuuuung!...jungsoo hyung!...kau dimana!" henry terus memanggili hyung terkasihnya itu, ruangan ruangan tempat biasa hyungnya berada telah ia kunjungi namun tak ada tanda tanda sang hyung-nim di sana

"chuli hyung kau tahu jungsoo hyung?" henry mulai berani bertanya pada heechul yang notabene 'saingan terberatnya'

"ani" heechul kembali membalik majalah yang tengah ia baca, hanya sekedar untuk mengalihkan pembicaraanya saja sungguh ia membenci orang yg di anggap zeusnya sebagai adik itu

"hyuuuungggg!..." kini henry telah siap, ia berada di depan sebuah kamar yang tak mungkin sungguh tak mungkin hyungnya sambangi lagi...setidaknya begitu menurutnya

Kriet

Bau anyir langsung merebak menghantam indra penciumanya ,di tepisnya bau itu jauh jauh...ia kesini untuk hyungnya

"hyung?" kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah di ruangan yang gelap gulita tersebut,sangat tak berharap hyungnya ada di sana

Sebuah benda putih menarik perhatianya, di hidupkanya saklar di ruangan itu

Cklek

"astaga" batinya tak percaya

Ribuan kucing berada di ruangan tersebut, bukan hanya kucing hidup nampaknya kucing matipun ada di sana...kucing kucing itu berkeliaran dengan bebasnya di ruangan yang tak pernah henry bayangkan sebelumnya 'sangat besar dan luas', bekas bekas daging dan usus yang berceceran di lantai, belum lagi bangkai bangkai binatang yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi sungguh ini menjiikkan,belatung yang menjadi hiasan lantai marmer coklat, bau kotoran kucingpun ikut meramaikan suasana hidung henry yang sudah tak karu karuan ini astagaaaaaa!, Tak hanya lantai bahkan dindingpun tak luput dari cipratan darah darah yang sudah mulai mengering di sana, yang membuatnya heran,kenapa kucing kucing ini begitu tenang dan tidak mengeong?

Henry mendekat kearah benda putih yang ternyata sebuah pintu tersebut, sebuah pintu kecil yang membuatnya harus merangkak untuk melewatinya, belum lagi turunan tangga yang harus ia lalui sungguh membuatnya berfikir keras apa hyungnya ada di sini?

"astaga" gumamnya tak karuan ketika mendapati dirinya kini berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah...ruangan yang bersih,dan sejuk terdapat berbagai tumbuhan yang merambat di atas atap rumah yang terbuat dari tumbuhan segar, juga bau tanah yang masih ia cium di pot pot bunga yang ada di ruangan itu,

"tanah?" ia berkeliling menelusuri bagian ruangan itu, ia sudah muak dengan kucing di atas sana tadi, dan kini rumah ini juga di huni kucing hah yang benar saja

brak

"hyung?" rasa penasaran menyeruak batinya dikala sebuah ruangan membuatnya tertarik dengan bunyi yang menyapa gendang telinganya

Kriet

"astaga! Tikuuuuuuusssssssssssssss!" ia berlari melompat menuju kursi secepat yang ia bisa, ratusan tikus keluar dari ruangan tersebut yang di sambut dengan auman dan antusiasme para kucing di ruangan itu

Belum selesai rasa terkejutnya ia dikagetkan dengan kemunculan sosok sang hyung dari kamar misterius tersebut

Bukan bukan hanya itu, ini...

"hyung?" di tatapnya sang hyung dari bawah hingga ujung rambut,air matanya meleleh seketika mendapati keadaan sang hyung,yang jauh dari kata mengenaskan

Rambutnya acak acakan, luka cakaran ada di sekujur tubuhnya, kaos casual yang ia kenakan sungguh compang camping dipenuhi noda darah,yang sungguh menyayat batinya adalah jari jemari tangan sang hyung yang masih menggenggam separuh tubuh tikus dengan usus yang telah memburai, darah segar menetes membasahi tantai kramik yang jungsoo pijak saat ini, lidahnya masih senantiasa membersihkan sisa makan malam nya

"inikah sisi terlemahmu hyung?" henry berkata lirih, batinya tak dapat mentolerir apa yang terjadi di hadapanya saat ini

"enly ya...maafkan hyung" di buangnya cepat cepat sisa tikus yang ada di tanganya, ia sadar...ia telah kembali dari masa suram yang menjeratnya

"AKU SUDAH BILANG AKU AKAN MALU JIKA ORANG ORANG TAHU HYUNGKU MEMAKAN BINATANG MENJIJIKKAN ITU!" dengan satu kali tarikan nafas henry melontarkan kalimat yang sudah lama tak ia lontarkan lagi

"maaf kan hyung..." jungsoo tertunduk air matanya menyeruak, rasa sakit memenuhi batinya, adiknya membencinya...itulah yang kini memenuhi otaknya, ia manusia menyedihkan jika di hadapan dongsaengnya

"enly ya..." jungsoo mencoba meraih tangan sang adik

"lepaskan tangan menjijikkanmu dariku" desis henry tajam sembari meninggalkan ruangan laknat tersebut, batinya juga sakit...sangat sakit...namun apalagi yang dapat ia lakukan agar menghentikan tingkah aneh hyungnya itu

"palk henly! Aku hyungmu! Enlyyy!" jungsoo terus meraung di ruangan tersebut memanggil nama sang dongsaeng...menyadari kebodohanya, ia mulai berjalan menyusul henry...adiknya tak boleh mencium bau busuk di ruangan atas

"enly tunggU hyung!" dengan cekatan ia menyusul sang dongsaeng yang hampir menyelesaikan tangga terakhirnya

"maafkan hyung enly ya...maafkan hyung...tolong berhentilah!"

Henry diam...ia meredam tangisnya yang memang sudah pecah sedari tadi

Sret

Sekali angkat jungsoo menggendong henry dalam dekapanya, membenamkan kepala henry yang notabene kini tengah menangisdi pelukanya,

"hyung" henry masih terisak, semua rasa sesak ia tumpahkan di dada hyungnya itu,hyung yang kini sibuk memilah jalan untuk mereka lewati agar dapat keluar dari ruangan itu, bau anyir yang tadimenyapa hidung henry kini berganti menjadi aroma lavender yang sangat ia sukai, mengalahkan bau anyir darah yang menggelayiti kaus hyung nya ,hangatnya tubuh sang hyung yang kini membekapnya sungguh membuat ia melupakan semua kekesalanya

"enly ya..." sang hyung menyadarkannya

"eh...sudah di luar...hyung...kau bau sekali" henry mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari turun dari gendongan sang hyung,

"maafkan hyung ne," jungsoo menghapus jejak air mata di pipi henry

"maafkan aku juga hyung..."

"baiklah sekalang sebagai pelmintaan maaf hyung...ayo kita mandi belsama, saling menggosok punggung, otthe?"

"setujuuuuuu! Tapi gendong aku lagi" tanpa ba bi bu henry melompat menerjang punggung sang hyung yang kemudian merentangkan kedua tanganya

"pesawaaaaattt!...ciuuuuuu...dsiuuuuuu..." seru mereka ber barengan menirukan gerakan pesawat yang tengah menghantam awan.

Seseorang melihatnya di sana, batinya sungguh sakit melihat ini semua, kenapa hidup tak adil baginya

"hyung" kibum menekan ulu hatinya yang sakit, hyung nya...di mana hyungnya,,,,,,

Donghae berlari dengan tergesa gesa, ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan, Hades akan mengunjungi mereka, bersama dengan dua dewa maut lainya, sesekali ia terjatuh namun kembali bangkit...jungsoo hyungnya harus tahu tentang hal ini...harus!

"hyung!"

Creeeeeek

Pintu utama terbuka sebelum ia menginjakkan kaki di teras rumah mereka yang bak istana dunia itu

"jung soo hyuuung!...hosh...hosh...hyu-hyung"

"waeo hae?..." jungsoo dengan telaten memapah donghae menuju shofa tempat keluarga kecil mereka kini tengah berkumpul, heechul mulai menyodorkan segelas air mineral, sedangkan henry masih sibuk belajar dengan kibum

"hades akan datang..." ucapnya tergesa, ia masih harus mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal senggal

Jung soo sedikit tersentak, ia tak mengharapkan kehadiran mereka saat ini, ia sangat tahu siapa saja yang akan menyambangi kediamanya, sudut matanya melirik kibum yg masih anteng dengan henry

"bum ah, enly ya...kajja kita makan" ucap jungsoo berusaha menjauhkan mereka dari letak pintu utama yang memang tepat di samping kanan posisi mereka saat ini

"mereka sudah di depan pintu, percuma ,kau bukan tuhan!" heechul berjalan membukakan pintu untuk tamu mereka yang behkan belum menekan bel rumah

"kita akan ada tamu hyung?" henry bertanya dengan polosnya

Jungsoo hanya diam...ia belum siap untuk yang satu ini

Cklek

Mata kibum seketika terbelalak menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapanya saat ini...ia ingin berlari menghambur ke pelukan orang itu...berharap ia juga akan membelai kepalanya lagi...tapi ...seseorang yang selalu menggenggam tangan orang itu...

"selamat malam ...hyung...lama tidak berjumpa" yesung tersenyum ramah

"ah...ne..jungwoon ah..kebetulan kami belum makan, mari makan bersama" jungsoo menuntun tamu tamunya menuju meja makan...henry yang pasti menempel dengan jungsoo donghae yang berhadapan dengan heechul ,kibum yang berhadapan dengan ryeowook dan tentunya kyuhyun yang setia menempel pada hyung-nimnya itu berhadapan dengan yesung

Mata ryeowook bergerak gusar...ia sangat risih ditatapi terus sedari tadi...bukanya ia tak tahu...ia hanya sangat membenci orang yang kini ada di hadapanya kini...'dongsaengnya' yang lain...ia sudah lama membuang semua memory itu,,,,baginya hanya kyuhyun adiknya...hanya kyu

"hyung...kau mau udang...aku ambilkan" seketika suasana berubah mencekam ketika kibum memberikan udang di piring ryeowook, kyu spontan menatapnya bengis dan buru2 menyingkirkan udang itu dari piring hyungnya

"ania! Hyungku tak suka udang...dan...kenapa kau memanggil hyungku dengan sebutan 'hyung?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada kasarnya, ia tak rela jika ia berbagi panggilan dengan orang lain

"kyu ah...kau tetap dongsaeng hyung satu satunya...kibum ssi hanya bersikap baik pada hyung...kau tetap dongsaeng kesayangan hyung" ryeowook dengan telaten membelai kepala kyuhyun dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang...

"ne hyung..." bukan rahasia lagi jika thanatos yang memang dewa maut tersenyum mencibir ke arah kibum

"kibum ssi" kibum mendesis tajam, batinya sakit tak tertahankan...ini jauh dari dugaanya...hatinya serasa di giling dan di gerus dengan gergaji

Prang

Kibum membanting sendoknya kasar kearah piring di hadapanya...segara ia pergi dari ruangan itu...batinya remuk...air mata sudah membanjiri kaos yang ia kenakan...ia berlari menuju kamarnya...membanting semua yang ada di sana...menyalurkan emosi jiwanya

Tak ada yang ingin membantunya kah? Bukan begitu...mereka sangat tahu kemelut keluarga hypnos dan ker...persaudaraan sepihak antara hypnos dan ker tanpa melibatkan saudara kembar hypnos, thanatos yg tak tahu menahu tentang hal itu,

Jungsoo menghembuskan nafas pasrah...ia juga tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia pun tak sanggup jika berada di posisi kibum...henry terdiam,,,,ia lah satu satunya makhuk yang tak mengerti disini...ia berjalan menyusuri anak tangga menghentikan makanya yang bahkan belum ia mulai

"enly ya...kau mau kemana?" jungsoo menegur dongsaengnya yang tiba2 tak mau makan itu

"kibum hyung membutuhkanku hyung...aku tak akan pelit berbagi hyung dengan yang lain" henry tersenyum meremehkan kearah kyuhyun dan heechul, mengejek dewa rupanya eoh?

"NEO!" heechul berteriak sangar kearah henry siap melayangkan botol wine yang ada di genggamanya

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi heechul...siapa lagi Zeus telah beraksi

"diam dan selesaikan mekan kalian" jungsoo berujar membuat semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut tertunduk patuh, menuruti semua yang di daulatkan zeus bagi mereka, termasuk yesung dan heechul yang makan di temani asinya bumbu air mata...mereka bukan apa apa jika dibandingkan dengan saudaranya itu .

"hyung" henry mendekap punggung kibum yang bergetar, ia masih terisak...kibum yang di anggap henry sangat cuek dan acuh itu begitu menyedihkan karena ucapan tamu baru mereka

"bumie hyung tenanglah...aku akan berbagi jungsoo hyung dan hae hyung jika kau mau...kenapa kau tak bilang dari dulu" henry membalik tubuh kibum,mengusap air mata yang mengalir di sana

"henry ya...aku..."

"kau tak usah takut dan iri eoh...jungsoo hyung sangat memanjakan aku selama ini tak ada salahnya aku berbagi denganmu..."

"ta-tapi dia hyung ku juga henry ya..." tutur kibum masih bersimbah air mata...tak kuasa menahan sesak di batinya

"hyung...jungsoo hyung bilang...saudara itu dari hati" henry menyentuh dada kibum lembut...dengan telaten ia merapikan rambut kibum yang acak acakan

"bagaimana kalau malam ini kita tidur bertiga...bersama hae hyung? Kau mau...nanti kita bisa bercerita tentang rahasia rahasia kita...kau tahu hae hyung sangat pandai..."

"ia tak akan mau" kibum kembali murung mengingat hubunganya dengan poseidon itu tak terlalu baik

"kita akan tidur sebagai manusia bukan dewa hyung" henry berucap lirih, kibum tersentak dibuatnya...dari mana henry tahu tentang hal ini

"aku juga akan pergi dari kalian pada waktunya hyung"

'henry ya,,,,,," kibum melongo tak percaya...bocah yang tadi menghiburnya kini justru menangis tersedu sedu, nampak jelas keputus asaan disana...henry lelah berfikir dan mengelak bahwa ia bukan salah satu dari mereka...itu berarti ia harus pergi...ia tahu betul tentang hal itu...misteri sejarah klasik dunia yang selama ini tersembunyi

"henly ya...kenapa menangis?" dengan tiba tiba jungsoo datang dan mendekap henry dalam pelukanya, tatapan matanya menghujam dan menghakimi kibum, namun tangannya tak berhenti membelai kepala henry, kibum yang di tuduh hanya dapat menunduk, batinya kembali sakit di salahkan seperti ini...apakah keadilan sungguh tak lagi ada untuknya?

"hyung..." henry melepaskan diri dari dekapan jungsoo

"aku mau berbagi hyung dengan kibumie...kami akan jadi saudara yang baik...kami akan seperti anak kembar...hyung mau kan?"

Jungsoo sedikit tertohok dengan perkataan henry...apakah ia sanggup berbagi dengan orang lain...walau ia tahu ia bukan korban disini melainkan dongsaengnya,,,,,henry nya

_30 September 3443_

Bulan demi bulan telah mereka lalui sebagai sebuah keluarga,setidaknya untuk segelintir orang di rumah megah itu...

"ini bulan september, beberapa abad yang lalu seharusnya ini sudah musim penghujan..." henry berguman sendirian di ruang kerjanya, ia sedikit membenarkan letak kaca matanya,entahlah...

Tes

Tes

Henry menatap bercak merah yang ikut menghiasi kertas putih nya, di lingkarinya bercak tersebut dan menyematkan tanggal "30 september"

"sampai kapan aku akan bertahan hyung..." ia bergumam lirih pada langit langit kamarnya

"henry?" kibum membelai surai coklat madu tersebut dengan sayang...

"kapan kalian akan memulainya hyung...ini sudah bulan September...waktu kalian tak akan panjang" henry tersenyum sinis menatap kalender di sudut kamarnya

"entahlah...jung soo hyung belum mau bergerak...yg lain juga masih terus berlari seperti manusia tolol" kibum menarik kursi di hadapan henry...dan ikut mengamati bercak kemerahan itu

"aku bisa menolongmu...henry" matanya berubah sedih, sesuatu ikut menghantam batinya...menyaksikan adiknya secara perlahan sekarat...ini membuatnya menjadi lebih terkutuk

"aku ingin menemani jung soo hyung,,,, aku tak mau sembuh hyung..." inilah yang di khawatirkan henry...hyung nya belum bergerak...namun ia sudah mengkonsumsi obat obatan pemicu kangker itu sejak sepekan yang lalu...dan inilah karya pertama obat tersebut...

"kalian di sini, ayo kita makan" donghae berseru ceria dari depan pintu...matanya berbinar tak sabar dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini

Menu menu istimewa tersaji di hadapan mereka...masih mereka sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu...kibum menatap tak minat pada makananya, pandangannya beralih pada sang hyung-nim tercintanya 'Ryeowook', ia tak pernah marah apalagi benci pada hyung nya itu...meski ia tahu...hyung nya tak akan menganggapnya lagi,sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui alasanya...

"berhenti menatap hyung ku" suara kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan indahnya

"diam atau ku bedah mulut menjijikkan mu itu CHO KYUHYUN"

"AKU KIM KYUHYUN! Kibum ssi"

"ehem" hanya suara deheman dari ryeowook yg memang terbilang ampuh untuk melerai kejadian seperti ini,kihyun langsung terdiam mengkeret di tempat mereka masing masing...

Dentig jam telah berbunyi tapi jung soo belum juga datang...mereka sudah tak sabar ingin makan...di mana hyung mereka itu...

"henly...maaf hyung terlambat" jungsoo menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan lembut bagi henry dan...em...kibum

"ne hyung" balas mereka bersamaan

Suasana ramai menghiasi acara makan malam mereka...hangat keluarga yang sebentar lagi pudar...saat saat terakhir dari kisah keluarga kecil mereka...yesung yang terus menjaili kyuhyun..anaknya yg ia rasa lebih menyenangkan ketimbang ryeowook, heechul yang sibuk menyuapi jungsoo, henry yang melahap makanan yang di suapkan hyung ikannya, serta kibum yang meneliti tingkah hyung nim kesayangannya ryeowook,yang sedang makan dengan kalem.

"hae nyalakan tv nya...aku ingin nonton berita" jungsoo berujar sembari terus memakan makanan yang di suapkan heechul padanya

"dasar tua..." heechul berdiri mengambil remote karena donghae tak merespon, yah sebelum ada petir di tengah makan malam indah mereka

_" sebuah karya luar biasa yang kembali di cetuskan oleh salah satu ilmuan terbesar kita di abad ini,karya yang tak akan pernah anda bayangkan sebelumnya Andrew choi seorang ilmuan jerman yang lagi lagi membuat dunia tercengang dengan temuanya, setelah sebelumnya ia mengenalkan mobil dengan jenis FoXY yang memiliki kecepatan separuh dari kecepatan cahaya kini ia kembali meluncurkan mobil FoXy 1339 dengan kecepatan 340.107 m/s...yang setara dengan kecepatan cahaya...untuk lebih jelasnya mari kita tanyakan langsung pada_  
_Mr. Andrew...apa yang membuat anda berfikir tentang mobil dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ini? Sesuatu yang dirasa mustahil oleh sebagian makhluk lainya?"_

_"em...hanya mengembangkan Foxy menjadi lebih cepat"_

_"apa yang mendasari temuan anda ini Mr. Andrew? Bukankah sekali lagi ini mustahil? "_

_"sebenarnya ini hanya hal sepele yang di lupakan beberapa orang...tentang teori relativitas yang di kemukakan enstein seorang ilmuan di abad 18, dan mengembangkanya dengan teori tentang adanya ether dan kerangka semesta...yah...semacam sesuatu yang menyerap gelombang...saya hanya sedikit mengembangkan apa yg sudah leluhur berikan" senyuman kalem terlihat disana, menampilkan lesung pipi dan senyman joker pemikat dunia para wanita_

_"waow...saya hampir tak mengerti dengan hal itu haha...o iya...bagaimana dengan nama?"_

Klek

Gambar hitam nampak di layar televisi mereka, mengganggu acara nonton yang sedang seru2nya itu

"Hyung!" mereka berteriak serempak ke arah jungsoo yang hanya nyengir tak berdosa

"kan aku sudah bilang belilah TV baru,,,,,,,,mau kau apakan semua uangmu itu jungsoo ah!" heechul berteriak murka sembari melempar tatapan tersadisnya ke arah ketua mereka itu

"yesung hyung...cepat beli!" kyuhyun ikut menjerit tak terima...pemandangan indah mereka terganggu

"apa?" yesung hanya menjawab dengan muka inoncent nya,,,,yang tentu membuat kyuhyun langsung mengalami DROP MOOD

"baiklah aku akan jelaskan..." jungsoo menengahi karna merasa ketiga adik kesayangannya mulai menatapnya tajam'kau jelaskan atau kami cincang' kira2 begitu arti tatapan mereka

" Andrew choi seorang berkebangsaan jerman...memiliki nama asli choi siwon ia asli orang korea, ia generasi ke 1339 dari Athena, itulah sebabnya ia memberi nama 1339 pada karya barnya, ia bekerja sama dengan shin corp.,pmpinan mereka shin donghee juga keturunan 1339 dari hefasitos, see aku sudah jelaskan"

"shin corp.? Pabrik besi itu?'

"ya" jungsoo hanya mengangguk

"kibum, ryeowook, kyuhyun kalian ke jerman besuk pagi...hancurkan semua karya ilmuan tolol itu, dan bawa dia ke hadapanku"

"hae,yesung dan aku akan ke shin corp. Untuk bermain di sana"

"hyung...lalu aku?" henry menatap hyungnya penuh tanda tanya...mata sendunya mengubah senyuman kejam yang sempat tersemat di bibir sang Zeus

"enly...hyung tahu kau sedang tak sehat...kau di rumah saja dengan heechul hyung ya"

"aku akan ke moldova untuk menemui denoisos" heechul bergerak gusar tak nyaman jika hanya berdua saja dengan bocah manusia itu

"baiklah...kalau begitu henly ikut hyung saja ya" senyuman tanpa syarat menghiasi pipi gembil henry yang kini mulai menirus...perasaan bahagia menghangatkan hatinya, ia akan terus berusaha dekat dengan hyungnya di saat saat terakhir kehidupanya  
sementara itu kedua Dewa maut 'kekanakan' terus saja saling menghujamkan pandangan...selama ini kyuhyun memang tak berani pada jung soo, maka dari itu ia tak berani melayangkan protes keras walaupun batinya menjerit, kekeke...apa yg kau rencanakan Zeus...ingat kau BUKAN TUHAN.

"dan" suara tenor itu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka...semua diam bahkan zeus memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara, karna ia juga penerus tahta mematikan ini

"kurasa kau harus berhati hati dengan **cosa nostra ** heechul hyung...bukan tak mungkin mereka akan mengulitimu hidup hidup...atau mungkin merasakan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukanya " ryeowook megambil potongan beef yang tersaji di atas meja seulas senyum yang tak pernah ia nampakkan kini muncul 'sisi Hypnosnya' ya dia berbicara sebagai hypnos saat ini

"kau hanya anak ingusan kemarin sore ryeowook ah...urusi saja bagianmu" tenggorokan heechul tercekat ketika mendengar penuturan salah satu ahli maut mereka, ia takut sangat takut...biar bagaimanapun ia tak memiliki keahlian selain mendampingi zeus

_1__oktober 3443_

** Sttuttgart ,09.00 waktu jerman**

**Choi corp.**

Mereka bertiga telah sampai di depan gedung tinggi berlabel **"C"**, ribuan orang juga robot tumpah ruah di sana, semua hanya menyaksikan besi terbang mengkilat berwarna merah ranum dengan dua sayap putih miliknya, besi yang mampu menandingi kecepatan cahaya.

"ayo kita ke sana" ryeowook mulai melangkah mendekati kerumunan makhluk ciptaan tuhan dan manusia itu,

"kita pakai caraku saja hyung" kibum memberikan usulan sebelum mereka benar2 dekat dengan keramaian di sana, ryeowook tak bergeming ia terus menatap lurus apa yang ada di hadapanya kini...tak mendengarkan kibum atau kyuhyun yang terus mendumel karna harus berdesak desakan

"kalian masuk ke dalam, bunuh Choi siwon saat aku beraksi,jatuhkan dia tepat di atas cup mobil itu" ryeowook berkata dengan dingin,membuat kedua dongsaengnya harus menelan ludah karna suara tenor hyung mereka, tanpa babibu mereka melaksanakan daulat sang hyung

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya 1 meter dari kerumunan warga di sana, ia menghembuskan nafas pelan...kemudian menarik nafas lagi, setelah yakin senyum indah kekanakan miliknya ia sunggingkan...senyum malaikatnya...malaikat Mautnya ia memejamkan mata indahnya sembari melantunkan nada indah dari pita suaranya

_Ein feste Burg ist unser Gott,_  
_ein gute Wehr und Waffen;_  
_er hilft uns frei aus aller Not,_  
_die uns jetzt hat betroffen._  
_Der alte böse Feind,_  
_mit Ernst er's jetzt meint,_  
_groß Macht und viel List_  
_sein grausam Rüstung ist,_  
_auf Erd ist nicht sein gleichen._

_Mit unser Macht ist nichts getan,_  
_wir sind gar bald verloren,_  
_es streit für uns der rechte Mann,_  
_den Gott hat selbst erkoren;_  
_fragst du, wer der ist?_  
_Er heißt Jesu Christ;_  
_der Herr Zebaoth,_  
_und ist kein and'rer Gott;_  
_das Feld muß er behalten._

_Und wenn die Welt voll Teufel wär,_  
_und wolltn uns gar verschlingen,_  
_so fürchten wir uns nicht so sehr,_  
_es soll uns doch gelingen,_  
_Der Fürst dieser Welt,_  
_wie saur er sich stellt,_  
_Tut er uns doch nicht,_  
_das macht, er ist gericht;_  
_ein Wörtlein kann ihn fällen._

_Das Wort sie sollen lassen stahn,_  
_und kein Dank darzu haben._  
_Er ist bei uns wohl auf dem Plan,_  
_mit seinem Geist und Gaben._  
_Nehmen sie uns den Leib,_  
_Gut, Ehr, Kind und Weib,_  
_laß fahren dahin;_  
_sie haben's keinen Gwinn._  
_Das Reich muß uns doch bleiben._

Lagu berakhir... langit perlahan meredup...menampilkan awan kelam...namun tak ada niatan sedikitpun bagi makhluk disana untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut

ia membuka matanya...semua mata tertuju padanya...beberapa ada yang memandang tapjup pada sosok mungil itu

** BRAAK**

Semua membeku..bunyi bedebum keras menghantam Foxy yg sedang terpajang di sana...teriakan histeris menggema semua kalang kabut menyelamatkan diri mereka masing masing...Andrew choi sang pencipta mobil baru saja terjun bebas menghantam karyanya sendiri...darah mengalir merembes melalui celah2 mobil...ryeowook terkikik bangga menyaksikan buah karya adik2 nya

Ia melangkah mendekati mobil, menarik rambut kelam ilmuan yg telah menjadi mayat itu

Plop

"ini untuk kalian" ia melemparkan potongan kepala itu ke area depan gedung, ia menyeret masuk tubuh tanpa kepala Mr. Choi tersebut ke dalam mobil dan mengudara mencoba mobil baru tak ada salahnya kan...

Pim...pim

Ia mengklason adiknya untuk segera ikut terbang bersamanya

"suaramu lebih indah dari klakson bodoh itu hyung...aku akan meminta mr. Andrew untuk memperbaikinya" kibum berujar sembari menutup pintu mobil

"sure" ryeowook kembali terkekeh kecil

Ryeowook berkendara dengan kecepatan sedang...tak ingin mencoba apa yg menjadi tujuan utama diciptakanya mobil ini,ia menikmati bagian terindah di bawah sana 'hujan asam' tengah melanda kota terpenting di jerman itu...ia pastikan ribuan robot yang tadi menatapnya kagum kini tengah meregang nyawa mencari tuan mereka

"dasar robot tolol" kibum memilih diam ikut menikmati apa yg hyungnya nikmati...ia bahagia...tak pernah ia merasa sedekat ini dengan hyungnya...setitik air mata haru keluar dari sudut mata kirinya...ia bahagia sungguh

Sementara kyuhyun masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi,sungguh ia tak percaya pada apa yang di alaminya hari ini...melihat secara langsung bagaimana kibum menghujam leher orang yang bernama siwon itu kemudian membuangnya begitu saja, menjatuhkanya melewati puluhan lantai...belum lagi sikap hyungnya...hyung yang selama ini menjaganya, menenangkannya...dia bukan hyungnya yang selama ini hidup bersamanya...dia iblis

"hyung...haruskah kita membunuhnya?" pertanyaan kyuhyun membuat ryeowook membeku...jantungnya serasa di cabik...dongsaengnya tak tahu apapun tentang konspirasi Zeus yg sedang mereka lakukan

"memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan selain membunuh" kibum bersuara mencoba membela hyungnya dari bocah ini

"wookie hyung...jawab aku!"

"kibum ssi benar kyu...kita di jalan yang benar...tenanglah"ryeowook berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin...semampunya

"dia bukan manusia tolol...dia hanya robot" kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ikut melihat apa yg terjadi di bawah...robot? yg benar saja jelas jelas dia manusia, ia memekik kesakitan saat di gorok kibum tadi

"wookie hyung kita ke datangan tamu" senyum mematikan keluar dari sudut bibir keduanya..."ini akan jadi hari yang indah...bukankah begitu bummie "

^^  
anyeong semua...^^ terimakasih atas review dan dukunganya ^^ maaf kalau tulisan admin jelek dan mengecewakan ^^ mohon kritik saranya ya...emmm untuk silent riders ...ku anggap sebagai kutukanku karna aku juga pernah jadi siders kekeke, tapi kalau kalian diam bagaimana aku bisa tahu kesalahanku ^^...sekali lagi mohon dukungan dan bimbinganya ya^^ terimakasih banyak ^^ #Bow


	4. Chapter 4

Cast:

Park jungsoo as Zeus

Kim Ryeowook+ kim kyuhyun hypnos and thanatos

Kim jungwoon as Hades

Lee donghae as poseidon

Shin donghae as hefaistos

Lee sungmin as apollo

Kim kibum as ker

Choi siwon as athena

Tan hangeng as Ares

Kim heechul as Aprodhite

Lee hyukjae as demeter

Kim youngwoon as deonisos

Henry lau as jungsoo brother

Zhoumi

.

.

* * *

Sesekali dewa ini menggerutu tak jelas sembari memukul stir foxynya, hah ia sedang banyak fikiran, entahlah antara ingin membeli keluaran terbaru dari ilmuan gila itu atau sekali lagi ide temanya yang pada dasarnya selalu berbuat gila

"ck... apa otakmu sungguh tak waras hakyung ah?" sungmin memukul stir sebal

" apa?" hakyung masih setia membaca kitab tebalnya...setidaknya bukankah ia juga harus memikirkan eunhyuk yang sedang sakit keras?

" hyuk jae ssi, maafkan aku tapi jika kau bergabung dengan Zeus kau yang akan pertama menghadap sang kuasa"

Sungmin terdiam, ia sadar betul sejauh apapun mereka menjauh atau sedekat apapun mereka mendekat, Zeus akan menemui mereka, kenapa apollo bisa setolol ini dengan mencoba menolak takdir

"aku tahu, gomawo hyung...kau mau mengantarku pada mer- Hoeeeeek" demeter cungkring itu memutahkan semua isi perutnya

"hoeeeekk..." ia kembali memuntahkanya kedalam kantong yang selalu ia bawa bawa itu, sedetik kemudian hangeng menyuguhkan tembakau untuk ia hisap aromanya

"kita sampai" ucap sungmin mencoba rileks dan tegar, kematian jelas menghalangi perjalanan indahnya di langit siang ini

Mereka membuat sebuah portal, sebuah hologram lantai kubik berlatar sebuah pegunungan indah di daerah yunani

Olymus

Tema itu yang dipilih ryeowook, gambar rumah dan kampung halamanya, kaki kecilnya menapaki setiap ubin transparan yang terpampang di hadapanya, senyuman manis ia tampilkan sebagai pembuka pertemuan dengan saudaranya yang lain

" tak ada bau yang paling busuk selain bau hades dan semua jenis keturunannya" hyuk jae berujar memberikan penyambutanya

"akhirnya kita berjumpa 'hyung-nim'' ryeowook menundukan sedikit badanya, menghormati sebelum menikmati bukan sesuatu yang buruk

"berikan athena pada kami dan kau selamat" apollo bodoh

Ryeowook tersenyum meremehkan, dasar tolol batinya berujar, tapi ia tetap menatap dingin musuh nya yang satu ini

" selamat dari apa hyung? Kau? Demeter , atau ares yang kelewat tolol?...emt... atau kalian dari aku, dan adik adikku? " mendengar penuturan ryeowook ares keluar dari mobil sungmin, mendekat kearah mereka, apollo tak bisa diandalkan disini

"ikutlah kami, kau akan aman, hades tak akan menghukummu"

"ya, tapi Zeus akan membuang appa ku sekali lagi" ryeowook tak gentar ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan, ia tahu ia salah menentang alam dan Tuhan tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Hades dibuang 'lagi' tidak selama ia menjadi Hypnos

"kau tahu dengan pasti apa resiko konspirasi ini, jika kita semua mati maka generasi kita tak akan pernah ada lagi"

"hahahahaha...ares...ares" ryeowook tertawa meremehkan, samurai panjang yang sedari tadi berada di belakang punggungnya kini siap memutus leher sungmin

"tak perlu sebuah konspirasi untuk memusnahkan kalian makhluk menjijikkan, kapanpun kita bisa mati,...bukankah begitu bum ah"

"ye hyung"

Tak ada mata yang melihat kapan kibum keluar dari mobil dan menjambak rambut hyuk jae, pisau bedahnya siap menusuk jantung Demeter,

"Zeus tak memerintahkanmu untuk membunuh kami kau tak akan melakukanya" hangeng masih terus melakukan negosiasi berharap paling tidak nyawa sahabatnya bisa diselamatkan

"hyung"

Suara kyuhyun mengudara di tempat itu, matanya masih sembab tapi ia berusaha mengerti dan mempelajari keadaan, sesuatu yang selalu ingin keluar dari hatinya, keliaran yang ia sembunyikan dari dunia

Tidak belati, bukan senapan, bukan pisau bedah, anak panah? Ayolah ini abad berapa...benda itu kuno sekali

Kuku kuku kyuhyun perlahan tumbuh, matanya menggelap dan bibir semerah darah itu seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia pemilik kulit terpucat di abad ini,

Kuku itu sukses menancap mencengkeram bahu hakyung, mata gelapnya tak lagi perduli keadaan sekitar, entah teriakan hyungnya yang menggema meminta ia melepaskan mangsanya atau sang korban yang juga merupakan dewa yang terus berusaha berontak dari cengkraman berdarahnya

Darah ares menetes

Hanya satu tetes

5

4

3

2

1

Semua mata tertuju pada darah yang menembus awan nimbus dibawah mereka

"menunduk!" seru ryeowook mendorong kyuhyun dan menarik kibum secara bersamaan, suara itu nampak samar entah karna frekuensinya yang memang tak lebih tinggi dari 20 Hz atau ada getaran termik lain yang menyebabkan cacatnya pertikel kristal hologram mereka

Duar

Wushhhh

Angin berhembus kencang

Sapuan material debu hangat membuat mereka menahan nafas selama beberapa saat, angin panas yang menyapu permukaan kulit mereka membuat lapisan ari itu perlahan memerah, mengering dan sedikit mengelupas,

Bumi dibawah mereka luluh lantah dengan tanah

Jerman akan musnah

Satu darah ares memusnahkan seluruh permukaan kota industri terbesar jerman, hyukjae menatap sendu teman temannya, disini dia yang paling tak berbobot hentakan keras tadi menbuatnya terbang bebas ke bawah portal, ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin yang juga menghembuskan helaian rambutnya, darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya, suhu di atmosfer ini bukan tandingannya, terlebih ia tak membawa tabung oksigen atau apapun itu alat bantu pernafasan

"Hyung?" bayangan hitam menarik tanganya, sentuhan hangat membuatnya sedikit tersenyum, sebuah suara yang juga memekakkan telinganya, ia sadar ia sedang tak berada pada pihak dewa maut ia dapat dicabut kapanpun kan?

* * *

1 oktober 3443

09.00 KTS Shin corp. Korea selatan

Jungsoo mengatukkan sepatunya ke ujung lantai, ia bosan

Tuk tuk tuk

Suara jam mendominasi keadaan mereka, ruangan ini sangat dingin dan sepi,

"hah..." sudah yah mungkin ke 4 kali dalam satu jam ini ia mendesah, jungwoon sedang ke toilet dan adik kesayangannya henry mendadak ada urusan dengan donghae.

Bibirnya mengerucut, membayangkan jika heechul seorang perempuan sebegaimana mestinya mereka pasti bahagia, dan jangan lupakan ia akan mempunyai anak seperti henry...hah hidupnya akan bahagia

Ia berdiri, menekan beberapa nomor, ia menunggu...

"waeo teuki ah?" bibirnya melengkung bahagia, panggilan sayang dari sang aprodhite kembali ia dengarkan

"em...anio...kau berhati hatilah, dan..." ia menghentikan perkataanya sejenak

"dan apa hyung?" mendengar jawaban dari heechul bibirnya tiba tiba mengkerut

"Anio, aku senang kau terlahir sebagai laki laki, jadi kau bisa aman jika sendiri, aku tak akan khawatir!"-pip

Ia mematikan panggilan sepihak, hah menyebalkan

"hyung" jungwoon menepuk pelan bahu jungsoo, ia tahu apa yang membuat tetua mereka merah padam seperti itu

"aku berhalap ia baik baik saja jungwoon ah, ck...kadang aku belfikir haluskah ia telkena suatu ladiasi agal ia bisa jadi pelempuan " mata jungsoo kembali menatap lantai marmer itu

"cosa nostra bukan ide yang baik hyung... udara di sana juga bukan hal yang baik untuk kesehatan heechul hyung. Kau sendiri tahu USA sudah hancur sejak beberapa tahun lalu kan? Kenapa mengijinkanya kesana?"

"diamlah aku sedang sedih"

"ck" mereka kembali diam...

"hyung-nim" mereka menundukan badan, memberikan penghormatan bagi kedua tetua olympus itu

"dong ah, woonie kemalilah"

Mereka sedikit terperanjat, kemudian tawa mereka pecah begitu saja

"bwahahahahah...jungsoo hyung...kau cadel ternyata bwahahaha...ckckck zeus kita cadel, apa ia suka memakan petir...hya hyung" shindong mendekat dan menepuk nepuk pelan bahu jungsoo, sedangkan siwon lebih memilih diam,setelah puas tertawa

"hyung kenapa menghalangi jalanku?" siwon angkat bicara, ia kesal tentu saja, mobil indahnya dihancurkan adik adiknya

Shindong menyajikan beberapa menu dihadapan mereka, mulai dari keripik pedas hingga bakpao semua ada

"won ah, kau sadal kau sudah melusak tatanan dunia...di dunia ini tidak ada yang boleh menyamai kecepatan cahaya, jika itu teljadi tidak akan ada lagi dilatasi waktu, dan waktu menjadi tak berhalga, semua menjadi illevelsible..."

"ya ya ya kau tak perlu menjelaskanya, jadi apa rencanamu karna menghancurkan jerman?"

"sepele,...menghanculkan negeri leluhulku" senyuman mematikan berkedok malaikat menghiasi wajah rupawan seorang Zeus

Tak ada yang mau dan berniat membahas konspirasi gila bin aneh ini, lebih baik mereka menikmati pagi yang indah ini, toh tak lama lagi hidup mereka akan segera terusik kan...

"jungwoon hyung...apa persefon ada bersama kita?" Jungwoon menatap lantai

"anio...ia menitipkan anak kami" ia tersenyum kemudian, tapi batinya merasa tak enak...ada sesuatu yang janggal

BRAK

Pintu terbuka lebar, menampilkan ryeowook yang tergopoh gopoh menggendong kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri

"appa...apppa...yesung appa!" rancauan terus terucap dari bibir hypnos itu...matanya sembab, seluruh badanya bergetar...ia terguncang hebat, kulit melepuh yang juga terpatri di tanganya terasa begitu kebas, ia tak merasa sakit selain di dalam hati dan pikiranya

Yesung berdiri, ia sangat terkejut mendengar teriskan putra sulungnya itu

"wookie ah, kenapa?"

"appa kyunie...appa..." ryeowook langsung membaringkan kyuhyun di salah satu sofa, diruangan itu

Yesung kalangkabut, mencari air dan berbagai macam alat bantu yang dapat ia gunakan, ia menyobek kemeja yang ia kenakan, menggunakanya sebagai kompres, batinya kacau...ia frustasi belum lagi ryeowook yang terus menangis tersendu sendu,

"BAWAKAN KOMPRES BODOH JANGAN HANYA BERDIRI DISANA!" suaranya menggelegar membentak kibum, kibum mengerti, ia hanya berjalan gontai ke arah pantry

"bum ah..." jungsoo menyentuh bahunya, menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipinya

"hyung" kibum memeluk jungsoo erat, batinya sakit...kenapa ia harus lahir

"sembuhkan dia...kau pasti tahu caranya" kibum menggeleng pelan, senyuman palsu ia paksakan

"wookie hyung tak mengijinkan aku menyentuhnya"

"KER SIALAN KEMARI KAU ATAU KU LEMPARKAN MAYATMU PADA CRONOS SEKARANG JUGA!" teriakan jungwoon menyadarkan kibum agar ia segera kembali

"hyung..." kibum menyerahkan sebuah handuk kecil, pada yesung

"kyunie...ottokhe...appa disini...jangan sakit...jebal...appa disini...kau harus kuat" yesung menggenggem erat tangan putra bungsunya itu, matanya terus bergerak gelisah, begitu pula tangan lainya yang sibuk membelai ryeowook yang masih menangis

"hyung...aku akan memeriksanya" suara lirih kibum menyentuh gendang telinga hades, senyum mematikan yang ia tampilkan pada anak kecil yang lain itu

"pergilah" hanya desisan sebagai jawaban, kibum masih diam menunggu kelanjutan jawaban hyungnya

"atau cronos benar benar mengantarmu pada duniaku" kibum mengalah, ia akan melihat eunhyuk saja,,,disini ia tak dibutuhkan kan..

.

.

.

Heechul mengencangkan syal yang melilit lekat di lehernya, sesekali membenarkan gendongan tabung oksigen yang tak bisa di remekan beratnya,

USA

negara ini hancur setelah kalah perang melawan Jerman 20 tahun lalu, sebagai akibatnya paparan radiasi, kandungan nitrogen serta gas karbon di daerah ini sangat tinggi, New York tinggal nama, kota mega politan ini hancur lebur tak bersisa, hanya puing puing bangunan yang dulunya pernah menjadi sejarah penghancuran atas negara lain,

Bukankah seharusnya korea selatan hancur seiring kehancuran amerika?

Ayolah itu hanya sejarah, sudah lebih dari seabad lalu korea benar benar tumbuh pesat hingga dapat membebaskan diri dari belenggu kekuasaan amerika, ayolah itu tak penting bukan,lebih baik kita perhatikan hal apa yang akan dilakukan aprodhite lemah kita

"kota ini hancur...ck setelah ini Las Vegas...tepat setelah aku meniduri beberapa gadis di sana"

Heechul menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, ayolah ia pria kaya raya di negara ini, wanita mana yang akan menolak pesona kekuasaan uangnya...dia butuh hiburan, setidaknya menikmanti wanita sebelum perang bukan masalah kan

Heechul menapakkan kakinya di tanah yang di gadang gadang akan hancur pertama kali saat perang melawan rusia dulu, kotanya selebriti dunia, penjudi, mafia dan para manusia binatang tentu saja

"berikan aku pelayanan terbaikmu"heechul mengedipkan sebelah mata sembari sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, ketika sapuan tangannya menyentuh tangan seorang wanita berkulit pucat agak kemerahan yang sedang memegang Chateau Lafite, wanita dengan pakaian tak jadi dimana mana itu benar benar membuat heechul merasa harus mengesampingkan tugasnya, belum lagi rambut pirang platinyanya, oh...astaga...ia memang selalu lebih suka produk import

"yes sir" pelayan berbadan ramping , dengan mata biru menjurus abu abu itu menyibakkan rambut pirang lurusnya, sentuhan heechul tadi sedikit membuat ia mulai terbuai, kaki jenjang wanita itu melangkah meninggalkan meja tempat ia menunggu beberapa saat lalu, sementara heechul setia mengekor di belakangnya

Langkah sensual yeoja itu terhendi di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan Manor 1223 gadis ah salah kurasa ia sudah tak gadis lagi, wanita berkulit pucat itu membalikkan badanya menatap heechul sejenak sebelum kemudian mulai melepaskan atribut alat bantu pernafasan heechul, tangan kurusnya berhenti ketika menyentuh syal warna merah milik heechul, matanya menatap tajam pada mata aprodhit

"selamatkan kami" bisiknya sendu namun penuh dengan penekanan di setiap katanya, heechul hanya diam sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir wanita itu, membuatnya merasakan sedikit rasa manis strowberry dari bibir wanita yang akan meregang nyawa sebentar lagi – mungkin

3 detik kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang diselimuti kaca, raksasa seperti sebuah persediaan oksigen kurasa

"hyung" seseorang menepuk pundak heechul yang sedang asyik mencumbu gadisnya

"ck...mwooo?"

Yang diteriaki hanya menggeleng dan pergi kedalam ruangan kaca raksasa itu

Heechul mengikuti lamgkah lebar orang tersebut, deretan wine berjajar di sepanjang koridor ruangan itu

"kangin ah...tak kusangka, koleksimu_"

"ck," kangin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan senyum simpul terbit diantara sudut bibirnya

"rangan ini di desain anti peluru, bom, radiasi, dan apapun itu, persediaan oksigen cukup untuk kita karna disini terdapat banyak tumbuhan yang sengaja aku kembangkan menggunakan hidroponik ataupun sistem gel agar agar, sehingga air di sini dapat dicairkan kapanpun, nenek moyangku memang genius kan,, kau tenang saja" kangin mulai bercerita tentang tempat mewah ini

"alat medis?" heechul sedikit memajukan wajahnya ketika bertanya tentang hal ini

"hahaha, rumah ini dilengkapi peralatan medis, juga ruang operasi, kau tak usah khawatir, rumah ini juga kupastikan dapat menggali sedalam 1 km dari permukaan bumi, dan dapat terbang setinggi foxy, ini rumah pelarian terhebat" kangin berujar bangga, tangannya hanya sibuk menciumi aroma wine yang menguar dari gelas yang sedang ia goyang goyangkan

"apa Zeus tahu"

Kangin hanya menggeleng, ia tak akan bicara sembarangan jika tentang manusia itu, -sebisa mungkin

.

.

.

.

**1 oktober 3443**

**21.00 KTS Shin corp. Korea selatan**

Kibum kluar dari ruang operasi, ia membuka masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah tampanya kedatangannya langsung disambut hangat oleh hangeng sungmin dan jungsoo

"bagaimana keadaan eunhyuk?" sungmin tampak tak sabar

"ia hanya kena sedikit gangguan pada paru parunya, 3 jam lagi ia akan sembuh"

Wajah kibum masih datar saat mengatakanya tak ada ekspresi disana, huft...bahkan tak ada yang menanyakan keadaanya, apakah ia lelah,,, atau bagaimana tadi,,, apa prosesnya lancar hanya hal hal sepele ...semua hanya perduli pada pasienya dan orang orang disekitarnya, bukan dia

Jungsoo melangkah, menepuk pelan bahu kibum, senyuman hangat ia tampilkan guna menenagkan ker mereka

"ayo kita cali udara segal"

"tak ada lagi udara segar di dunia ini hyung" kibum melirik dua orang lain disana, "apa mereka sudah mau bergabung hyung?" kibum mulai melepas sarung tangan karetnya, membuangnya ke tong sampah sembari menyambangi kedua dewa lain yang tengah duduk sembari membuang muka dari jungsoo dan kibum

"maafkan kami"

Sungmin berdiri, membungkukkan separuh badanya di hadapan jungsoo, sementara hangeng hanya menatap adegan memalukan itu sembari tersenyum

"zeus ssi, kalau boleh aku sarankan_"

"aku tak butuh saranmu Ares" mata jungsoo berkilat marah, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci ares, jauh dalam memori leluhurnya yang hinggap di setiap senti sel saraf otaknya, penghianatan ares akan selalu terkenang

Jungsoo melangkah masuk ke dalam bangsal eunhyuk, menyibak selimut yang membungkus badan eunhyuk yang cengkring itu

"bangun pemalas"

"hyuuung...aku masih ngantuk...bum ah...kibum ah...tolong aku!" eunhyuk berteriak ketika jungsoo mulai mendekatkan semua jenis obat yang ada di sana pada hidung hyukjae, kibum yang di panggil tak menggubris panggilan itu, harapan jungsoo akan menanyakan keadaanya pudar, ia lebih baik pergi mencari henry atau donghae saja

Terlunta lunta bukan

.

.

.

Kibum menatap langit, angin malam yang dingin tak membuatnya risau sama sekali

"huft..." ia anak yang kuat bukan

Bintang dilangit nampak begitu indah hahaha aku bercanda, bintang sudah tak nampak di abad ini, yang terlihat hanya bulan, tanpa teman...sendiri, seperti dirinya

"apa aku mulai gila? Aku melihat bintang? Atau komet?" otaknya bekerja dengan cepat benda terbang seukuran bola golf yang menyala terang memiliki ekor mulai mendekat kearahnya, semakin lama semakin besar , mata tajamnya menyipit sengit

Ia sadar

"RUDAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!,"

.

.

.

" perang dimulai " gumaman halus itu mengalun dengan merdunya, ia segera menegakkan badan tegapnya menyiapkan mental dan segala keperluan yang memang ia butuhkan

.

.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Anyeong semua ^^**  
**ada yang tahu maksud manor 1223 ?**

**terimakasih atas 3 readers yang sudah review ^^**  
**kyu,wook,bum itu memang saudara ^^ dan yesunglah appanya , keluarga mereka hancur karna...em...apa ya...kekeke nanti di ch selanjutnya ya^^**  
**sekali lagi terimakasih atas segala dukunganya ^^ mohon review dan dukunganya ya...maaf jika ff ini membosankan...sekali lagi mohon kritik ,saran juga bimbinganya ya ^^**


End file.
